


Breakdown

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Biggest Finale Ever, Defeat, F/M, Freedom, Murder, New Guards, New Prisoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fourth instalment of the Guilt and Redemption series puts several characters at life and death situations whether it's their own past or present coming to fracture their lives.Rita Connors returns to Wentworth two weeks after murdering her rival Marie Winter and escaping within the process to finally get the coldblooded revenge for her deceased mother. With Marie's business partner Angelina Brooks yet to return, Rita vs Angelina begins and the ongoing cat and mouse game between Rita and Governor McKenzie continues.And Nola McKenzie becomes aware of her worst possible fate as several charges including the murder of Allie Novak and Will Jackson's disappearance puts her career and freedom in a dangerous state. Nola's mission is to redeem her career and surpass the law to escape the outcome she is facing, even if it means committing bloody murder.The first three stories of this series have all come down to this, the fiery finale.





	1. Coldblooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth instalment of Guilt and Redemption! I recommend reading Parts 1 - 3 before reading this due to the amount of storylines that lead up to this instalment. 
> 
> Part 1 - Escapees
> 
> Part 2 - Rising Titans 
> 
> Part 3 - Return To Chaos
> 
> Chapter 2 returns soon! It's all going down..

"It's been two weeks since the riot at Wentworth Correctional Centre and multiple anonymous sources suggest that Governor McKenzie's job won't be secured for much longer, they told our news station that Ms McKenzie is 'corrupted' and 'not at all how the public see's her' though right now the real question is will Ms McKenzie save her governorship before it's too late?" Karen from the news station reported.

The board of corrections all sat at a long black table together awaiting the governor to discuss the riot which resulted in Rita Connors escape and Marie Winter's murder in the hands of Rita, everyone glared at each other when they noticed that the governor is late from their scheduled meeting. 

Before conversation broke, the group noticed Nola speed walking into the room. "Sorry I'm late Mr Wilson," Nola apologised to the chairman as she sat down at the end of the table. 

"Welcome Ms McKenzie," Rick Murray smiled as Nola organised her papers.

"Governor McKenzie.. The riot has closed many doors for your career, one inmate escaped resulting in a stabbing and another was brutally murdered and on top of that, a fight broke out in the yard between the entire prison!," The chairman explained bitterly. 

Nola smiled at Mr Wilson who was clearly agitated, she knew ever since she was informed about Rita's escape and Marie's death that her career is going to be hard to redeem. She was lost for words about what to say and has already had a hard two weeks with endless papers to fill out and news interviews. 

"I can assure you that my staff were in no position to contain the situation, two lives were at risk and I didn't want matters worse," Nola defended. 

"The board expect you and your staff would suspect something was brewing before the riot, obviously you all weren't aware enough. If it wasn't for your impotence the riot would of never happened," Mr Wilson violently attacked. 

Nola sat still and gave a frustrated expression, she hated being told that she did something wrong. She's meant to make things better and be better than anyone else around her, to be told that she failed is like being crushed. 

"The riot occurred because the prisoners were able to construct a plan without leaving any traces behind, we can't read minds Mr Wilson," Nola sarcastically replied. 

The chairman and Rick Murray turned to each other and whispered. 

"It frustrates me that you still haven't completed the task you promised us.. Finding Derek Channing's killer and we've given you extra free moves by allowing your career live on even after multiple beatings and attempted murders from the inmates. We want our favours to be returned and as far as we know you have not delivered anything back. Give me one reason you shouldn't be replaced," The chairman challenged.

"Drugs have been completely cleaned from my prison, deaths in custody have dropped drastically and the only prisoners causing trouble were Ms Winter and Ms Brooks.. Now that Winter has been murdered the only prisoner left is Brooks and I'm planning to transfer her to guarantee that history will not repeat itself," Nola promised.

Rick and Nola stared at each other with promising looks, she was completely covering her crimes and misconduct which no other governor in these sort of meetings has ever been able to do successfully.

"Right.. How about this? I'll give you one month to find Mr Channing's killer and your career will be redeemed, if not.. We will be replacing you," The chairman replied.

* * *

A van parked in the prisoners transport parking area as two guards both confronted it. Nola used her swipe card to open the gates leading to the area as she stared at the van and confronted the scene. 

The guards pulled on the doors and they both opened it at the same time, revealing Rita Connors who was sitting in the far left. She stood up slowly and stepped out of the van without the help of guards locking eyes with Nola. The Top Dog was taken by the guards as she stood dead in her tracks in front of the governor. 

"Welcome back Connors..." Nola sarcastically greeted. 

Rita smiled back and ignored the not-so friendly welcoming, turning her head towards the gates as they opened and the guards forced her inside. Rita roamed the hallways as inmates almost instantly caught sight of their leader who escaped and killed two people along the way. 

"Rita's back," An inmate called out.

"Look who's back.." Another informed.

Rita frowned as saw fingers being pointed at her, she's obviously left an impact by killing two of her worst enemies though she didn't know if this was a good thing? Will she still have the same control she had before escaping?

"Seems like you have them all on your side Connors," Nola praised, surprising Rita as they both strolled the corridor together. 

"You've seemed to take an interest in prison politics," Rita replied firmly. 

"Hardly.. I'm only confirming what I told you. Your true identity would be revealed, and it has hasn't it?" Nola asked in a sinister tone.

Nola looked up from Rita and signalled at the two guards to get back to work, the two titans stood alone. Rita didn't want to inflame her situation with the governor any further, she just wants to go back to how everything was. She needs to focus on her upcoming court case and dealing the potentially earning life in prison. 

"And you may think you have the upper hand Connors but don't forget what you are.. An inmate in my prison, you are mine," Nola claimed.

"Are you challenging me Governor?" Rita tested. "Why would I challenge the very woman who murdered Marie Winter? I fear you don't I?" Nola replied in a arrogant tone. 

Rita rolled her eyes and left the governor. She hasn't seem them for two weeks now and she's been missing them and wants to see everyone as soon as possible. Not only has she had minimal contact with her friends, she heard that Venom has been arrested for recklessly inflicting grievous bodily harm. She's also aware from the guards visiting her that Snake agreed to take on Top Dog in Rita's absence. 

And Nola has been unleashing hell on the prison by suspending TV privileges, locking the women in their units, restricting the yard time, and smaller food portions. The Governor is definitely hated now which could be a good thing if push comes to shove between Rita and Nola. 

Rita was now at her unit and almost instantly ran inside, immediately opening the door to her unit which shouldn't of been closed. She opened the door to the sight of her room completely demolished with clothes all over the floor, mattress removed and blankets hanging off the bed, and her personal belongings smashed and destroyed. Rita's fury couldn't be contained and she slammed her hand hard on the wall. 

"Rita!" Snake welcomed, running inside the cell and seeing Rita sitting on the bed with her hands in a fist. 

Rita looked up and saw Snake, she smiled and stood from the bed and gave her friend a reuniting hug. She let go and continued to search through her broken belongings. 

"The fucking Grim Reaper did that, I tried to stop her but the bitch put me in the slot for nearly a week. She's a massive problem," Snake explained.

Rita swiped some of her clothes off the floor and revealed a torn picture of her mother and herself when she was a child, Rita placed her hand on the photo and took a moment to grieve. 

"I'm sorry.." Snake said, placing her hand on Rita's shoulder who was crouched on the ground. 

Rita stood up and wiped the tears off her face, nodding in acknowledgement, she didn't reply as she didn't want to have the constant reminder of the day she found out that her mother was killed.

"How's Venom going? Have you two settled your differences?" Rita asked.

Snake looked down at her feet, remembering the times her and Venom had as a couple along with minor complications. "We have. I think being Top Dog for two weeks has brought us together somehow," Snake smiled. 

"Great! Happy to hear that. Where is she by the way?" Rita asked. 

"She's in the yard," Snake replied. 

The two left the cell. They were now in the yard after a five minute walk, prisoners from everywhere ceased their conversations as they saw the Top Dog in full sight. Rita could immediately notice the junkies who were off their face, there shouldn't be any drugs. 

Snake tapped on Rita's shoulder and pointed towards Venom playing basketball, Snake whistled and signalled her girlfriend over. The new prisoner dropped the ball and noticed Rita, she ran over to the pair. 

"Hey Reet's! You're back!" Venom happily said, reaching in for a hug. Rita laughed as she shared a nice moment with her old friend. 

"Welcome to Wentworth, how's it been helping Snake do the job? Hope you haven't gotten any ideas," Rita laughed. 

Venom and Snake wrapped their hands around each other, Rita didn't know that they were a couple until now. They used to be girlfriends on the outside during The Conquerors days but had a few fallout's which ultimately ended their friendship and she couldn't do anything about it. 

"Snake didn't tell you?" Venom asked. 

Rita shook her head as Snake laughed, holding Venom tighter. It was nice for Rita to see glimmers of brightness in the darkest days, she needs those reminders. 

"I'm happy for you two, let's move forward from all of the shit that's happened. I say this is a new start," Rita remarked.

Snake and Venom agreed. After a few minutes of catching up on the latest news, the couple pointed behind Rita. She turned around to see Marie's old crew confronting her from across the yard. 

Rita stepped out from her friends bubble and confronted the six angry inmates, though the seventh was missing and that was Angelina Brooks who's still in hospital. Perhaps this was a good thing because there is no doubt in Rita's mind that Angelina will want revenge over Marie's death. 

"Can I help you?" Rita asked. 

The women scanned each other as they revealed weapons, Rita smiled as she saw this pathetic attempt of a threat. 

"You shouldn't of done what you did," An inmate coldly snarled. 

"Who are you anyways? You seem confident to be threatening me.." Rita challenged. 

The light brown wavy haired inmate smirked as she aimed the shiv in front of her, commencing a fighting position. "My name's Ruth Badger," Ruth revealed. 

Rita raised her eyebrows and was unimpressed. Why not just get rid of them? Rita's got life and Ruby's gotten parole while she was at hospital, what does she have left? There's nothing to lose. 

"Well Ruth.. I suggest you back the fuck up and put your little crew to rest because without Marie you're nothing. Now if you don't want to end up like her you should just leave it at this and we'll have no issues, got that?" Rita asked in cold-blood.

Ruth signalled for the crew to put their weapons back where they were as she did the same, Ruth moved forward from the crew to confront the Top Dog with no fear. 

"We will have revenge for Marie, your days of Top Dog are numbered. You are royally fucked.." Ruth assured, walking away with her crew leaving Rita to stare them down. 

* * *

Ruth opened the shower doors and ran to the sink, she took out the bag of drugs and turned on the water to flush them. She was threatened by Snake and Venom on her way to the shower that Rita is aware that she is supplying drugs to the women right under Snake's nose when she was filling in, if Ruth is caught she could be dead.

As the paranoid dealer continued to get rid of the dirty substances, the shower door slammed open to reveal Rita's crew storming towards her way. Ruth turned around and tried to hide the remaining gear under her hand before Snake confronted Ruth first and wrapped her cold hands around the neck, choking Ruth against the sink. Snake turned her head while gripping onto Ruth and watched Rita walk in to confront the situation. 

"Let her go," Rita ordered. Snake nodded and forcefully took her hands off the struggling prisoner and left her gasping for air.

Rita walked closer to Ruth to the point the duo were inches away from each other's faces, it's time for action. 

"This nasty shit killed many of my mates on the outside and I'm not going to let it happen to my girls in here," Rita explained as she out of the blue grabbed Ruth's collar on her hoodie and threw her into a shower cubicle. Ruth brutally knocked her head against the wall, causing her eyesight to become distorted. Rita kicked her across the face and grabbed her by the shirt again, lifted her limp face up and punched it down again onto the cold ground. 

"Who's royally fucked now?" Rita laughed. 

* * *

Vera patrolled the hallways silently, shining her torch through the bars into the units as the inmates were resting. She took this moment of silence to reevaluate everything she needs to do. 

It's been two weeks since Will Jackson faded off the face of the earth and Vera automatically assumes Nola has something to do with it and despite what Will did to Ferguson and how much Vera dreaded it, she knows she'll be devastated if something happened to him. Vera vowed ever since she made the missing persons report to the authorities shortly before Nola was taken into police custody for questioning that she will find out what happened to her friend no matter what it takes. 

The ex governor finished her shift and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for any new messages, she noticed Raven texted her. Vera opened the message to read what she sent. 

'Meet me outside in the car park, I need to tell you something.'

Vera frowned and immediately confronted the stair case and walked down, something about the atmosphere of the night didn't feel right and something here was twisted. Five minutes passed and Vera used her swipe card to exit the prison and was now out of the building to meet Raven. 

Vera scanned around and saw no sight of her ally, it was dark so finding her would be a hard task so she turned the flashlight from her phone on as she looked left and right for any sort of figure.

She was just about to call Raven until she felt a presence, Vera shined her light forward but her feeling of security instantly grew when her light exposed a lump or some sort of figure on the ground. Vera frowned and slowly confronted the strange scene. 

The guard was practically standing over it now and her heart dropped to the pit of the stomach when the light exposed Raven who's body was limp and lifeless on the ground in a pool of gashing blood with a bullet wound in her head with her eyes and mouth open with skin that was pale white.


	2. Outcome

Vera crouched down at Raven's grave stone and placed a bunch of roses below it, standing back up and wiping the tears with her tissue. Vera looked towards her left side and saw Raven's seventy year old mother Mary slowly approaching her, Vera smiled and confronted her too. This was the outcome of Raven's death, and it breaks Vera's heart. 

"What crazed minded mongrel could do this to her? She was a beautiful person and they put a bullet in her head," The grieving mother cried, staring down at her daughters final resting place. 

Vera shook her head in sadness as she also looked down at the grave. Raven was obviously murdered and the police have no new leads, something in Vera's mind is telling her that the answer is right in front of her. 

"She didn't deserve this," Vera said as she hugged the old lady, beginning to let tears fall again.

"I loved her so much.. She was my baby and I knew something was wrong with her but she would never tell me anything and I've been thinking if her secrets led to her death, as a mother I fear the worse but.. I could've done better to protect her," Mary cried. 

Vera held Mary's hand as she tried her best to comfort her and herself. Raven was a quiet person ever since she was in that twisted and abusive relationship with Nola and Vera knew if it wasn't for The Grim Reaper ruining Raven's life, she would still be alive today. There was no doubt in Vera's mind now that Nola has a connection to the events leading up to her death and Vera pledges to find the truth. 

"I am going to find out what happened..." Vera promised as she let go of the Mary's hand. 

"Please give my Raven justice," The mother begged. Vera Bennett's new journey has began, and that is to find Raven's killer. 

* * *

"And in other news, police are continuing their ongoing investigation into the fatal murder of former Wentworth Correctional Centre officer Raven Emmett which occurred last week and as there are no compelling evidence or leads at this current time, detectives will be investigating staff for any new information over the following weeks."

Rita compellingly observed Karen - The News Woman outside Wentworth on the TV as she thought about any possibilities of who killed Ms Emmett. Rita remembers that she saw some suspicious interaction between her and the governor. Could that be useful information for later use? 

Rita turned her head towards Venom who sat down next to her as she watched the TV too. 

"I wonder who did it?" Venom wondered. 

"No one knows apparently but I'm aiming towards McKenzie having any sort of knowledge, I noticed her and Ms Emmett sharing some strange moments before," Rita explained. 

Venom listened in intense interest. She has only been in Wentworth now for about three to four weeks now and doesn't know much about the power struggles and who's in which place in prison, the only thing she's aware of is who's Top Dog and Governor. And as Rita just said, Venom has seen some suspicious activity with who's running Wentworth. 

"I probably haven't seen enough of the Governor but I've seen enough to know that something is strange with her. She seems... Unhinged," Venom suggested. 

"Well I did kill two people and escaped in the same day, of course she would be. But I see what you mean, she's has always been that way," Rita laughed. 

Venom laughed at the nickname Rita gave the governor although it fits her well, Grim Reaper means death and that's what everyone sees in McKenzie's eyes. It's a worrying thought to have to think about, having someone at the highest power controlling the women who's secretly not sane. 

"Funny nickname, Grim Reaper.. That sounds bout' right," Venom chuckled back. 

"Her nickname definitely became more valid after Emmett's death, do you think she did it?" Rita asked curiously. 

Venom nodded slowly, Rita nodded too. They're on the same page. Rita stood up and was about to walk out of the unit until Snake entered and greeted her. 

"Hey Rita," Snake smiled, pointing towards her cast around her arm. "Hey sexy!" Snake also greeted as Venom walked over to her girlfriend as they both held each other and kissed. 

"Get a room!" Rita jokingly teased as Snake and Venom chuckled and detached themselves as they were unable to wipe their smiles off their faces. 

Rita pointed towards the cast on Snake and raised her eyebrows, wondering what happened and Venom also seemed concerned. 

"Oh yeah this thing! I broke my arm when I fought that bitch Angelina," Snake proudly boasted. 

"How did you go weeks with an injury like that without going to medical? And didn't they take your X-Ray at the hospital?" Rita suspiciously asked. 

Snake looked down at her injured arm and smiled. "You need consent for an X-Ray and you know how I hate showing weakness? So in that case I didn't show them, I thought I could live with it but being as dense as I can be I thought it would be easy," Snake grinned. 

The other two rolled their eyes at how immature Snake was to think that. Venom glared at Rita and raised her eyebrow, signalling something. Rita didn't catch on but then realised what she was referring to, Rita began to ask Snake about her opinion on Raven's death and who she thinks did it. 

"That piece of work we call a governor seems fishy but I don't think she is capable of murder," Snake doubted. 

"Or is she?" Rita asked back.

The three went silent for a while, especially Rita. Snake and Venom instantly realised something was bothering their leader and knew exactly what it was. 

"You alright Reet's?" Snake asked suspiciously. Rita snapped out of her thoughts and looked back up to her partners. 

"A war is coming.." Rita explained. 

Snake and Venom frowned is disbelief, they are awake of Nola's abnormal qualities but they didn't ever think it would go into a deeper level... 

* * *

All of the guards gathered in the governors office, waiting for Governor McKenzie to arrive. They were all called for a meeting regarding Raven's death and who will be acting deputy governor and it was obvious Vera's going to be given the demotion. 

"So, are you excited that you're gonna be deputy again? It's been a while hasn't it?" Ms Miles smirked, making conversation with a frustrated Vera.

Vera rolled her eyes as she saw Jake looking straight towards her with anticipation, she just wanted him gone. Seeing the bent screw's face itself infuriated her to the point of imploding. Sooner or later they will confront each other and it won't be pretty. 

"How can I be so sure if I'm going to be deputy again? The Governor does matters.. Differently than others did, I highly doubt she'll choose me," Vera explained doubtfully. 

"You've been deputy millions of times Vera, I'm sure you'll slide back into the job again," Linda smiled. 

Vera shrugged and looked over at Jake again who was coming to confront her from the side of the room where he stood, Vera sighed and pretended to be invested in something else but it was only a matter of time before he was standing right in front of her. 

"How are you handling Ms Emmett's death? I know you two were friends," Jake emphasised. 

"She was a better friend than you were to me, she never betrayed my trust.. Unlike you," Vera frustratingly replied, avoiding eye contact. 

Jake looked down at his feet in guilt and felt the lump in his throat when he swallowed in shame. He never wanted to hurt Vera but if it wasn't for being blackmailed constantly to the point of total destruction of relationships with the people he loved, this would of never happened and he and Vera would of had a healthy relationship. 

"Vera, I uh.. I'm sorry, really sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve the pain I caused in your life and all I want now is some form of redemption," Jake sadly explained.

Ms Bennett looked up from her feet and stared at the roof, rolling her eyes and licking her lips in frustration. It's happening all again, Jake self loathes and claims he will make things right when all he does is self destruct. 

"Go away, you can't do anything to fix what you've done. Just.. Fucking accept that the damage is done," Vera swore awkwardly. 

Jake stood still for a few seconds before leaving back to his original spot, just before Vera could try and calm down Nola walked into the office and took place behind the desk. Every conversation was ceased and all of the staff watched the governor with anticipation. 

"Good afternoon.. Today I would like to discuss the unfortunate and rather shocking death of our fellow colleague Raven Emmett which has deeply saddened us, including myself," Nola announced.

Vera rolled her eyes in disgust at Nola who was lying about her personal feelings for Raven, how dare she feel no remorse for what she did to her when she was alive? The abuse was bad enough and if Raven wasn't killed by some mystery murderer, she could of had the chance to start a new life. 

"Obviously us as staff fear for our own safety after this incident and this is why I've requested police to guard the front of the entrance who will also preform extra safety checks for any suspicious equipment coming into the building. This way you will not have to feel unsafe when arriving to do your job," Nola explained.

The officers looked at each other in relief, they can now at least be certain that Raven's death won't be repeated. 

"Apart from acknowledging Ms Emmett's death, you are all here to find out who will be acting Deputy Governor.." Nola revealed. 

All of the guards and staff looked straight towards Vera almost immediately after Nola's reveal, they knew that the one person amongst the ranks to be deputy is most likely Ms Bennett who's been deputy for almost every governor.

"Officer Stewart is officially starting his new job as deputy tomorrow, any questions or concerns that you would like to be addressed while we're all here?" Nola asked as the guards looked at Jake in surprise though was it really unexpected? To the staff, they see Jake as a clean staff member with absolutely no history of wrong doing but they don't know half of the story. 

Vera watched Jake in jealousy, she wanted to be deputy and have the chance to earn back her governorship someday. Maybe it wasn't going to happen for her.. 

"No? Very well, you may get back to work," Nola said, closing the meeting and observing her staff leaving the office. Jake frowned at Nola and proceeded to exit with Vera behind him, only for Vera to hear Nola requesting Mr Stewart back inside. 

Why would Nola give Jake the deputy governorship, Vera thought that she must know about him due to her connections with Ferguson and why he shouldn't be trusted with such a job. Was Jake being blackmailed or threatened by The Grim Reaper?


	3. Strength

"Welcome back.. Today we're currently outside the Wentworth Correctional Centre headquarters to discuss the fatal shooting and death of prison officer Raven Emmett which took place nearly a week ago. We have the governor Ms McKenzie outside with us today to give us an update into the investigation, Ms McKenzie what would you like to tell the public?" The news lady Karen asked. 

The camera focused on Nola as she stared into the viewers eyes with a confident expression though she seemed shaken. 

"As Governor at Wentworth I'd hate to see incidents similar to Ms Emmett's death unfold again and I've implemented further safety measures around the building. My goal is to guarantee my staff's safety and well being and i can promise them that," Nola explained strongly. 

"Has there been any current leads in the investigation?" Karen asked. 

"There is currently no information or compelling evidence surrounding Ms Emmett's death, but police and detectives are looking into his matter very seriously," Nola replied. 

Rita watched the news interview with anticipation for any signs of guilt and though Nola might not of been guilty of the murder, she could of very well be the cause of it. At this stage Rita will need any sort of proof in case push comes to shove with Nola. 

Rita finished making her tea and then walked around the unit, she had just woken up and was planning on going outside in the yard as she hasn't been able to do freely for this last week due to her injuries from being shot, bashing Ruth has made the healing wound worse. Rita looked at the outside of the unit from the inside and noticed one of her crew members trying to get her attention. 

"Rita.. Something's going down in the yard," The inmate informed. 

Rita widened her eyes and placed the mug down on the table and walked outside the unit, she strolled through the hallways approached the yard and saw a bunch of prisoners surrounding a table. Rita was unsure of the situation and observed from a distance, she needed to know more. 

"Who else is fucking sick of the governor taking away our privileges? It's been three weeks since Rita escaped, don't you all think Grim Reaper should cut us some slack! Who's done with this bullshit!" Boomer asked the inmates, standing on top of a table with Liz trying to convince Boomer discontinue her rant.

Rita walked over to the protest and heard Nola's voice behind her, she turned around to see the governor with Mr Stewart and Ms Miles observing from behind the bars which enter the outside. 

"Scream 'Fuck you Governor' if you're with me bitches!" Boomer said as she began to chant. 

"Fuck you Governor!" Boomer cheered, holding the finger to Nola who was obviously furious at the situation. 

More inmates began to join into Boomer's protest, women from everywhere verbally attacked Nola as the governor hid herself in the darkness. Rita joined the front of the circle to watch Nola confront the inmates. 

"Fuck you Governor! Fuck you Governor! Fuck you Governor!" The women chanted. 

Nola began to open the bars and walked outside to the demonstration of protest, the women began to grow agitated. Their hate for the governor was starting to erupt. 

Rita slowly confronts Nola who was also heading towards her, a stand off was clear. A few quiet and intense moments later, Nola began to speak up. 

"So this is your little plan as Top Dog? To discredit me as Governor?" Nola asked amusingly. 

Before Rita spoke up, she noticed Kaz Proctor confronting her to stand next beside the titan as a sign of support. Rita watched her with pride and then watched Snake and Venom also supporting, this was a sign of power. Nola watched the four inmates and smiled, trying not to lose control. 

"The women want their privileges back," Rita explained coldly. 

"So you think you inmates will get what you desire? Have you forgotten what you are?" Nola asked as if she was informing a child who's the boss. 

"We may be prisoners but we have rights," Kaz spoke up.

Rita and Kaz gazed at each other and smiled, they saw something within themselves that sparked interest. Rita thought that perhaps she should let Kaz be in her crew a long time ago. 

"Very cute, however I will not be bringing back privileges as I am not finished punishing you.. Castaways," Nola laughed. 

"Okay, then how does another riot sound for you?" Rita threatened as she noticed Nola's smile instantly fading. 

The governor glared at the other prisoners behind Rita standing their guard as if a war was being put against her amongst the entire prison. 

"I'm the only one here who has the power to do it. I run these women and they are my life now and I have nothing left to lose, I'm free to run with my imagination with nothing holding me back. Constructing a riot is a piece of cake, I can do it with the snap of my fingers," Rita added coldly.

Nola stared down Rita again with an intense glare, almost if she was daring the Top Dog to a fight. "So you think you can go against me that easily Connors?" Nola mocked. 

"Of course she can," Snake defended with Venom laughing beside her. 

Jake and Linda watched the confrontation in shock, they've never seen anything like this for a very long time. A war between a prisoner and the Governor herself.. The two guards both knew that something bad is coming and they're going to witness it all and it's best that they stay out of the way of the crossfire. 

Jake fears for his own safety now that he's deputy and will be spending more time with the governor than he expected, not to mention that he's controlled by The Grim Reaper from now on. Is anyone safe anymore?

The prisoners watching Rita vs Nola playing out were theorising between themselves, wondering how this battle will commence into full action and if Rita will be able to bring back the privileges so unfairly stolen from them by the power obsessive governor who unfortunately controls them.

"There's nothing more dangerous than a woman who has nothing left to lose.. Governor," Rita concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Rita Connors vs Nola McKenzie.. The prisoners have taken their stance against Governor McKenzie's rules and are sick of it. 
> 
> Can Nola regain the control and respect she used to have in Rising Titans and Return To Chaos or is she over?


	4. Planning

Rita and her crew sat at a bench in the yard, observing the bars where new prisoners come when they enter the yard. The entire prison is aware that Angelina Brooks is returning today and will be out for blood over the death of Marie. 

Rita's well aware that Angelina was in love with Marie and would do anything for her, possibly even commit murder and that's what she will be attempting against Rita for revenge. The war amongst the two prisoners starts today, as soon as Angelina walks through those bars. 

"What are we gonna do?" Snake asked who was sitting on the other side of the table behind Rita and Venom, sitting next to Kaz. 

Venom and Kaz watched Rita is suspense for her response, they knew that there was no way Rita will be taking this situation sitting down and that a showdown will be needed in order to prove who's worthy for Top Dog. 

"What do you think? I have to fight her and permanently paralyse her so she won't come back, or kill her," Rita explained blankly. 

"Kill her..?" Kaz asked silently, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

Rita turned her head towards the new crew member and nodded. If Rita kills Angelina, that would ensure her that there won't be another war like she had with Marie. All she wants is to make sure everything runs smoothly with no conflict, she's not in the mood for new problems to surface and one has already started. 

"I mean if we want to make sure that bitch doesn't cause another shit storm like with Winter she'll need to fuck off," Venom agreed. 

"Killing her is the least that i want to do but.. I might have to do that," Rita explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

The three others watched Rita in concern as they saw their Top Dog blacking out into nowhere. 

"You okay?" Kaz asked in concern. 

Rita remained silent for awhile, she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Snake and Venom took notice immediately. 

"I.. I didn't want to kill Marie. But I had to as Top Dog and you're right Venom.. Killing Angelina is the best way to stop this," Rita confessed. 

"I have something to tell you," Kaz spoke up, changing the subject. 

Rita turned her body to face Kaz. "What?" Rita asked curiously. 

Kaz fiddled with her fingers while breathing heavily, it took a while for the ex Top Dog to talk but she soon got over what was holding her back and began to speak. 

"When you fought Marie for the last time before escaping, I saw everything..." Kaz revealed. 

Rita frowned in confusion. "You saw me kill her?" Rita asked in shock, Kaz nodded. 

"While the women were fighting in the yard, I left to go find Marie to kill her myself but then I saw you and I decided to let you sort it out with her yourself," Kaz added. 

Rita, Snake, and Venom watched each other in slight shock, at least now they know Marie's murder brought Rita and Kaz together to make an unstoppable team no force should reckon with. It's almost as if Marie's death made Rita's crew stronger. 

Before anyone could say anything about the reveal, they heard the inmates screeching and yelling, Rita turned her head towards the gate and saw a depressed and broken looking woman being escorted by two guards with her hands cuffed. Angelina had a blank expression until she saw Rita who was now standing to face Angelina from a distance, she widened her eyes and watched the Top Dog with a cold glare before being forced through the gates into H Block where Rita's crew stays. 

Angelina passed the governor who gave her a glare and then looked towards Rita with an evil smirk, Rita watched the Governor in disbelief. 

* * *

Angelina walked into the unit with Mr Stewart behind her, she stood dead still in her place just outside the bars and looked into her new home. 

"You will be staying with Connors, Wilder, and Jones. Any problems with that?" Jake asked. 

Angelina slowly turned around to face the guard with a dead stare, she was truly deflated by the death of Marie. There was no life or gangster element to her personality, she was dead physically and mentally. The long curly brown haired woman began to slowly show a smile as she looked into Jake's eyes.

"No.. That's perfect," Angelina said slowly. 

Mr Stewart scanned the prisoner with suspicion before nudging it off as grief. He told Angelina which cell she'll be staying in and walking out of the unit as Angelina stood alone and remained still for a few minutes more before walking into her cell slowly, putting her basket of belongings on the bed. She reached inside it and found a photo of her and Marie on the outside, she held it to her chest and sat on the bed as she began to cry. 

She wiped the tears with her arm and stood back up again, using a bobby pin to put the photo in the middle of the board beside her bed on the wall. She stared at it and all emotions were wiped off her soul. 

"I will kill her for you," Angelina promised to the photo, looking into Marie's eyes. 

The red eyed inmate opened the cell door and left the unit, strolling down the hallway as inmates watched her. They all thought she was dangerous and unstable due to her fight with Snake weeks ago, she approached the phone line and luckily only two inmates were in there. After waiting a while, Angelina was at the front and dialled the number she was approved to in her time at hospital. 

The phone rang three times before the other line picked up. "Hello?" Marie's ex business partner Mr Davidson from the outside asked to the other end. 

It's Angelina Brooks," Angelina informed. 

"Hi Angelina, what do you need?" Mr Davidson asked. 

"I need you to come visit me, I'll ask the governor to put me on the list for tomorrow. Make sure you're there," Angelina demanded. 

A pause was heard from Mr Davidson, Angelina waited for a response with anticipation. 

"Okay, I'll be there," Mr Davidson replied. 

"Good.. Bring that photo of my niece for me, I miss her," Angelina requested. 'The photo of my niece' was code name for 'Bring in a phone' that Marie used when receiving a burner phone for drug dealing. 

"Got it, see you tomorrow," Mr Davidson said as he hung up. Angelina smiled in satisfaction and left the queue. 

She continued travelling down the hallway in search of a guard, she saw a male one walking towards her way and she ran up to him. 

"Hey, can I visit the governor?" Angelina asked the bold man. 

"Alright, come with me," The guard ordered, walking with Angelina to meet Nola. 

* * *

Nola heard knocking at her door and looked up, she saw a guard and the newly arrived Angelina Brooks standing outside the window. She nodded and allowed the two inside. 

"Brooks has requested to visit you," The guard spoke up. 

Nola lifted her eyebrows in interest and nodded, she signalled the guard to leave the two alone as Angelina stood in front of the desk looking straight towards the governor with a sense of impatience. 

"What do you want?" Nola asked boldly. 

"For you to add someone to my visitors list for tomorrow..?" Angelina asked desperately.

Nola frowned and and observed the newly returned prisoner for a while, she wanted to make sure this lowlife wasn't up to anything suspicious especially because Marie's death will drive her to do anything for revenge. 

"Who would you like to visit you?" Nola asked, fiddling with her pen. 

"My boyfriend.. Sam Davidson," Angelina lied. 

Nola stared into Angelina's eyes intensely for about five seconds before giving a response. "I will check the current schedule on the visitors list and confirm if I can approve you as soon as I can," Nola allowed. 

Angelina nodded respectfully and left the office. 

* * *

"Guess who's back!" Ruth said angrily as she stormed inside the the laundry slowly due to her crutches on her broken leg caused by Rita who bashed her in the showers, she stared at the Top Dog who pressed the steam press lid down and glared back at Ruth. 

Snake and Venom immediately noticed Ruth and slowly confronted her with Kaz also being on high alert while folding sheets, Rita signalled for her crew to leave Ruth alone and to get on with their work. 

Kaz confronted Rita from the other side of the steam press and questioned why Ruth shouldn't be dealt with, Rita stared back up at the prisoner who was reuniting with her crew. 

"Don't waste your energy, she's not a threat," Rita assured Kaz. Kaz questioned Rita's opinion but then accepted it, walking back to her work station. 

Rita looked away from Kaz and straight back at Ruth who was obviously planning trouble, she and the crew whispered under their breaths and passed random objects to each other while staring at the Top Dog. 

Ruth nodded at one of the inmates and they began to cover the camera's with sheets and signalled Ms Miles to leave, Rita and her crew observed the inmates with Snake and Venom were preparing to fight. Rita stopped them from doing anything once again while she stood away from the steam press and confronted the formed circle with Ruth who was standing on the other side of it. 

"I would stop where you're ahead Badger, look at you," Rita smiled as she crossed her arms and signalled towards her broken leg. 

Ruth laughed and threw away the crutch to the other side of the room, nearly hitting a few inmates. 

"Fucking bitch!" A random inmate called out. 

"Shut the fuck up," Ruth replied, looking back at Rita with a sinister smile.

Rita watched her with a disgusted smile, she couldn't believe how willing a woman can be to fight another. She's injured and Rita will have to make her more damaged, she doesn't want to deep down. 

"Let's dance!" Ruth said as she pulled a shiv out from her pocket. "Rita!" Kaz called out. Rita's eyes widened as she stepped away to the back of the room and grabbed a weapon from Kaz. Rita faced the shiv towards Ruth's stomach as the fighter backed away to the back of the room as Rita slowly charged up to her. 

"That's enough!" Nola yelled at the top of her lungs with other guards storming in beside her. 

Rita dropped her weapon on the floor and allowed the guards to take her away with Ruth behind her, Nola watched the two weapons on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Angelina planning..? Find out in Chapter 5!
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, please leave your theories or thoughts in the comments and please leave kudos to make sure new chapters come quicker!


	5. The Trigger

Rita watched Snake and Venom playing basketball with Kaz and another inmate. "Hey Snake! Keep your eye on the ball!" Rita alerted as Kaz was throwing the ball towards the hoop as it dropped through the ring. Snake frowned and picked the ball off the ground, challenging Kaz. 

"Just cause you got it in the hole once doesn't mean you're a winner mate!" Snake joked as Venom laughed in the background. Kaz smiled back and prepared to play the next round, Rita was about to join in until she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Rita looked up and saw Deputy Stewart signalling to come with him. 

"What's happening?" Rita asked curiously. 

"Governor wants to see you," Jake responded, escorting Rita out of the yard as Venom, Snake, and Kaz watched their Top Dog leave. 

As the two were walking down the corridors, Jake took this opportunity to make conversation with Rita. He didn't know why he takes such an interest into prison life but he just likes to make sure he builds respect between him and as much prisoners as he can so he has a better chance of getting out of dangerous situations like riots and attacks. He guessed what happened on the riot weeks ago really made him paranoid. 

"So..? How have you settled back in these past few weeks?" Jake asked awkwardly. 

"Like I never left.." Rita sarcastically replied, feeling uneasy around the guard. 

After a long and awkward travel to the Governor, they finally reached their destination and Mr Stewart knocked on the door and shortly opened it. Rita stepped inside and confronted the desk where Nola sat at and sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Close the door on your way out," Nola smiled as her deputy left. 

"Ruth Badger, well.. Looks like Angelina is recruiting an army to fight against you," Nola smirked. 

"They're just two prisoners, I can sort them out so you don't have to worry," Rita assured. She wanted to leave already, the protest in the yard made being in the governors presence not so easy. 

Nola glared and looked down at her papers, fiddling with it. "That's what they all say," Nola said, shaking her head. 

"Why'd you move Angelina into my unit if you don't want any trouble in your prison? Didn't you want to protect me from her?" Rita asked, crossing her arms.

Nola looked up and laughed, she was clearly enjoying this game of cat and mouse. It's as if The Grim Reaper forgot about that protest. 

"You're no longer on my 'Nice List' Connors, especially after that pathetic attempt of a protest. You're nothing but an outcast and you've officially drifted too far out to sea and there's no return. Therefore I don't take into concern who your rivals are and how close they are to you," Nola explained. 

Rita raised her eyebrow. "You finally realise that we're not a team, took you long enough," Rita laughed. 

Nola began to be angry at the ungrateful inmate, deep down Nola does want a Top Dog she can work with a keep safe but Rita ultimately broke that remaining trust, she's gotten to many chances to make a positive connection to the governor. 

"I offered multiple times to protect your position and you put that chance at the back of your mind, you're not very awake of how beneficial having me on side," Nola praised. 

"So you moved Angelina into my unit to get back at me for not accepting your offers? I took out Winter so Brooks isn't a problem at all and after all I have nothing to lose," Rita explained. 

"Angelina is a mere experiment, there's more where that came from. Perhaps this can be seen as a reminder to you that you should never cross me," Nola threatened. 

Rita sighed and acted unimpressed by the governors attempt of intimidating her, she just wasn't having it this time. The protest showed Nola's weak side and revealed it the entire prison, she's not so feared anymore. 

"Oh yes.. Before I let you go back to your filthy cage, I called you because I suspect you have been spreading rumours regarding me and Ms Emmett. If I catch you running your mouth you'll find yourself in the slot with your friend Ruth, you're lucky I didn't put you in there sooner," Nola sadistically explained.

Rita ignored the governor and turned her back, exiting the room without her permission. 

* * *

Angelina sat at a table at the back of the visitors centre, Mr Davidson scanned the room then saw Angelina who was signalling him over. He smiled and confronted the table and sat down, holding the item in his hand. 

"Do you have it?" Angelina quietly asked. During Angelina's time on the phone yesterday, she realised she needed something else instead of a phone so she went back to the phone line after visiting Governor McKenzie to reassure what she really wants. 

Mr Davidson nodded and passed the changed item under the table for Angelina to take, it is a zip gun. Angelina smiled and thanked her business partner. 

"What's your plan?" Mr Davidson asked curiously. 

Angelina smirked as she hid the weapon. "I'm gonna kill Rita Connors.." Angelina coldly revealed. 

Mr Davidson's eyes widened at the amount of hatred and anger Angelina showed, he listened with intrigue. 

"Justice for Marie?" Mr Davidson smirked. 

Angelina nodded with pride and began to make more conversation for a further ten minutes and as she turned her head to the clock, their time was up quicker than she thought. Angelina stood up and left the table, approaching the door with a guard unlocking it for her. Angelina walked out of the visitors centre and passed the body check and strolled down the corridors, inmates passed her from left and right. Angelina took notice of one of her friends running up to her, Angelina stopped to listen to her. 

"Did you get it?" Her friend Jen asked. 

"I did.." Angelina nodded as Jen smiled with satisfaction, she was also aware of Angelina's plans to take revenge. 

"Good, when are you gonna put it in Connors brain?" Jen asked, placing her hands on Angelina's shoulders. 

Angelina smiled and looked down at her feet. "Today of course," Angelina replied. 

"When?" Jen asked again, clearly making the Angelina annoyed. 

"I said today, you'll see it don't worry," Angelina promised, shoving past her friend and to her unit. 

Once Angelina was at her and Rita's unit, she stepped inside and double checked if her rival was in there with her. The two haven't spoken since she and Snake fought in the yard, now a confrontation is promised for the future. 

The coast was clear and the disturbed inmate made her way to the the cell, closing the door behind her and pulling the zip gun from her tracksuit's. She observed the weapon from all angles and placed it on her bed as she took a teal jumper from the shelves and put it on. Before Angelina could pick the gun up, she heard the door behind her open, she jumped and sat down on the bed to cover the weapon. 

Rita stood in the doorway, observing her nemesis. Angelina grinned and made sure her weapon wasn't shown, obviously it wasn't if the two weren't already fighting. 

"Now.. Because The Grim Reaper put us in here together I'm here to make sure we won't have any problems. If you come for me I will come for you, that's how it works," Rita explained with a strict tone. 

"How'd you kill her?" Angelina asked, changing the subject. 

Rita frowned, confused by her question. "I slit her throat.. Now give me a confirmation that you'll stay out of my way," Rita demanded. 

Angelina glared at Rita evilly, she couldn't believe how emotionless Rita was when she explained Marie's vicious departure. It almost drove Angelina to just kill her right here and right now. 

"Okay," Angelina lied, watching Rita leave the cell. She stood up from the bed and hid the zip gun in her hoodie pocket. 

* * *

Rita finished picking her lunch and took her tray to the table Snake, Venom, Kaz, and the rest of her crew sat at. Rita was about to sit down before she noticed Nola who was watching their table from the back area facing the wall, Rita sarcastically smiled as she sat next to Kaz. 

"How'd you go with Brooks?" Kaz asked while buttering some toast. 

"Not as bad as I thought.. She didn't try to kill me at least," Rita laughed as she began to eat. 

Snake and Venom began signalling Rita, pointing their fingers towards the entrance to the dining area. Rita turned around and saw Angelina entering with her big crew, the rest of the women went silent as they observed the new vacuum of power entering the ring. 

"You're kidding me.." Venom disgustingly observed. 

"She wants to be Top Dog," Snake angrily said. 

Rita ignored everyone and locked eyes with the grieving inmate, something about her was off. She looks like a Top Dog, was this a sign that someone new will need to be dealt with sooner than she thought? 

"She can try.. We signed a peace treaty, or so I thought," Rita frowned. 

"I wouldn't trust her," Kaz spoke up. 

Rita had enough of the trouble and turned her back from the power struggle, the last incident that their crew needs to be burdened with is more drama. She just wants to keep the seas calm for as long as it possibly can. 

Rita looked up and noticed that Nola was still watching her, the Top Dog rolled her eyes and exposed her middle finger to the governor, Nola gave no reaction. 

Angelina put her hand inside her hoodie and rummaged through the clothing, she felt the metal handle of the zip gun and slowly pulled it out from under the table. Her crew immediately noticed that she was preparing to fire, one of her friends leaned in to speak. 

"Don't hold back.. Do it," They encouraged. 

Angelina watched Rita's crew with anger and noticed the governor who was focusing on Ruth sitting next to her, this gave Angelina the perfect opportunity to exact justice once and for all. 

She rose from the chair and pulled the zip gun out of her pocket then faced it towards Rita who's crew were immediately panicking along with the rest of the women who gasped in shock. 

"Rita get down!" Venom yowled, making sure Snake was safe along with Kaz who was bending down. 

Nola became alert and observed the guards who were trying to catch Angelina from the behind, the crazed inmate took notice and turned around and faced the weapon two feet away from the guards who were slowly stepping back. She turned back around to Rita who no longer took cover and stood up amongst the rest. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kaz whispered, panicking. 

Rita watched Angelina from their distance and surprisingly she wasn't intimidated at all. She has nothing left, if she dies what else does she have to live for? 

"So much for that peace treaty aye?" Rita asked. 

Angelina shook her head and laughed, placing her hand on the trigger. Rita raised her eye brow and watched into Angelina's eyes, almost daring her to pull it. 

"You don't fuck with Marie, or me," Angelina remarked. 

"Well I did.. So are you gonna kill me or continue to talk about it?" Rita challenged, something was telling her that Angelina doesn't have the guts to do this. 

"Fuck you! You slit her throat and left her to bleed out on the filthy floor of this fucking shit hole!" Angelina screamed, breaking down in front of everyone. 

Her hand began to shake frantically as she turned the gun towards Nola who was immediately alerted, she put her hand out forward and backed away slowly to the corner as Angelina began to move closer. The inmates were shocked of these events. Deputy Stewart panicked as he saw Nola being targeted by Angelia who was now roughly five feet away from the governor. 

"You.. You fucking psychotic bitch! You poisoned her, you poisoned Marie!" Angelina shouted. 

"She told me everything!" Angelina screamed as she paused to prepare herself. 

Nola's shocked expression instantly turned to anger as she felt herself also falling apart, how did Angelina know that information? How does she know that she was the one who drugged Marie so Rita could become Top Dog? 

"Fuck you!" Angelina shouted as she placed her thumb on the trigger. 

Jake yelled Nola's name and ran towards stupidly to use himself as a shield, he looked at Angelina as he nearly reached the governor in time only for her to pull the trigger and fire the gun towards their direction, the bullet hit Jake in the shoulder and he fell to the ground. Angelina's jaw was wide open as she watched Rita who was staring at her back, both in shock. 

Nola observed Jake on the ground and ordered an ambulance and signalled all officers over to Angelina who dropped the zip gun on the ground as she stood motionlessly, the guards ran over and cuffed her, forcing her out of the room. 

'ATTENTION COMPOUND, THIS IS A CODE BROWN. ALL INMATES RETURN TO YOUR UNITS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was unexpected! What does the ending of this chapter mean for the future? Here are the current questions. 
> 
> Will Rita come after Angelina for what she did or is it the other way around and does this mean we'll see a new Top Dog?
> 
> What's Nola going to do next since she's no longer on Rita's side?
> 
> Also please leave kudos so my passion for this series grows stronger so new chapters can be released.


	6. The Next Day

Boomer sat on the bed in the slot, reevaluating her decisions. Protesting against the governor was fair as she was taking away privileges unfairly. Shortly after that situation, her and Liz were confronted shortly after the riot that they were eligible for parole and a date would be decided as soon as possible, Boomer hoped that her recent actions won't affect their freedom. 

Her and Liz have been in Wentworth for so many years and haven't had true freedom in a very, very long time. Boomer's mother visiting Wentworth for the first time really left an impact on her and made her wonder if being free was worth it if her family was crumbling to pieces, and it all collapsed when she found out that her boyfriend Daz was found dead in a car crash. Boomer couldn't even attend the funeral due to regulations. 

Boomer heard the noise of keys unlocking the door and opening, she turned her head around to see Ms Miles standing in the doorway. 

"The governor has approved your release back into general, get up Jenkins," Ms Miles ordered. 

Boomer sighed as she stood and left the small room, she took a breath of fresh prison air and was escorted by the guard. Despite Boomer's absense in the events yesterday regarding Rita, Angelina, and Mr Stewart, she knew Angelina was put into the slot yesterday after pulling a zip gun out on Rita and shooting the deputy governor instead, luckily she wasn't there to see it go down and thank god Liz was called into medical for a random drug test. Anything could of happened.

Boomer and Ms Miles began to walk down the hallways. "Where are we goin'?" Boomer asked brightly. 

"You and Birdsworth have a visitor," Ms Miles plainly replied.

"Is it that uh.. Ms Sanger comin' to talk to us about our parole?" Boomer asked. 

"Probably.." Ms Miles said as they both reached their destination, the officer used her swipe card to open the door and Boomer stepped foot in the visitors room and turned to the glass box to the left and saw Liz who was already sitting inside with Rachel Sanger. 

Ms Miles opened the door and allowed Boomer inside, the prisoner approached the table and sat next to Liz. 

"Hello Susan and Liz! Great to see you both here today!" Rachel welcomed. 

"Hi.." Boomer awkwardly smiled. Rachael greeted Liz and Boomer and began speaking. 

"Let's get started with our second parole meeting! Let's start with you Susan, how are you feeling about life on the outside?," Rachel asked as she sipped her coffee. 

Boomer stared down at her feet and took a while to reply, she wasn't really sure of how to answer that question. So much has happened since she was arrested and spent years in this prison.

"I dunno.. It's been a while since I've been on the outside ey? Nearly six years in this dump," Boomer sighed. 

"Mm.. Do you think you're ready for a new start?" Rachel asked curiously. 

Boomer turned her head towards Liz, she knew that if she were to be released that Liz would be living her own life and that they'd move on. Boomer's worst fear of being released is being separated from her friends like she was even in prison. 

"I wanna get outta here but who am I supposed to talk to? My family are a bunch of dumb fucks and Lizzie over here would wanna go and spend time with her kid Sophie, I don't know if I can do it..." Boomer sadly confessed. 

Liz smiled and placed her hand on her friends upper leg, trying to be as supportive as possible. She wants Boomer to know that no matter what, she'll never leave her. It's as if the departures of all the remaining family in their unit has brought them closer.

"I would never leave you darling," Liz promised as Boomer was trying to hold back her tears, thankfully she was strong enough to do so.

"See Susan? You do have a support system, Liz and her family. And if you have any problems don't hesitate to call me at any time," Rachel assured. 

Boomer acknowledged the help given to her and took a deep breath, Rachel turned her focus off Boomer and towards Liz. 

"Now Liz.. I remember when we got you out the other time and unfortunately that didn't go too well. Thankfully I've fought for you these few years to get those remaining chargers off your case and fortunately they've been dropped. But I need to know how you think you'll go with life when you're released this time," Rachel explained.

"I just wanna be free.. I won't screw that up again, I promise," Liz promised. 

Rachel nodded and wrote down notes concerning the two inmates who will both be free very soon, Liz and Boomer's time in Wentworth is up.

"So you're promising me you won't be involved in anything illegal?" Ms Sanger asked. 

"I promise.." Liz replied. 

Rachel smiled and showed trust, what Liz said was nothing but the truth. "I recommend that when you are released that you leave this place behind and never look back, so many inmates end up back inside when they attach themselves to prison despite having a life on the outside," Rachel explained. 

Liz nodded and agreed.

"Okay.. That's done. Today I wanted to get down some notes to customise your experience to make it easier for you both, we'll meet again in a couple of weeks!" Rachel informed "Thank you Ms Sanger," Liz smiled. "That's all good, take care," Rachel grinned as she sat up and fare-welled the pair, leaving the room to themselves.

"Are you alright love?" Liz asked, patting Boomer's shoulder. 

Boomer sniffed and wiped her tears, trying to act positive. "I'm good," Boomer sniffed as Ms Miles entered the room and escorted the them out. 

* * *

"I informed you Governor.. I'd give you a month to redeem your job and in two days this month ends and you haven't given any information on Mr Channing's murder and now one of your senior officers shot with a zip gun handled by an inmate!" Mr Wilson angrily explained. 

Nola bit her nails in suspense as she sat at the desk listening to the angered chairman, her job is truly on the line thanks to Angelina Brooks who is currently in isolation. 

"I can guarantee that myself and my staff are working harder to uncover the truth, you have nothing to worry about," Nola explained, tapping her finger vigorously. 

"The board is finding it very difficult to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth Ms McKenzie, I'm going to say this as easily as I can. Get your shit together! If it wasn't for the regional Manager Rick Murray supporting you, you would no longer be governor of this prison," Mr Wilson furiously explained, hanging up. 

The governor sat in silence, planning her next move. Whatever it is it will be the key to redeeming her status as governor of this prison, no way will she let Rita, Angelina, or even Vera get in the way of her job, something needs to happen sooner than later.

Nola grabbed the radio from her desk and pressed the button on the side of the device. "Ms Bennett, to my office immediately," Nola ordered. 

After a while, someone picked up. "Coming governor.." Vera replied. After five minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the door and Nola allowed them in. Vera stepped into the office and stood in front on the other side of the desk. 

"Yes Governor?" Vera asked, trying to act as professional as possible. 

"I've brought you up here to inform you that you will be acting Deputy while Mr Stewart is recovering in hospital," Nola explained as she grabbed the deputy badge she kept out of one of the drawers and slid it across the desk, allowing Vera to reach for it herself. 

Vera replaced her current badge and pinned the new one to her uniform, showing obvious pride. 

"I knew you'd act like that, you can get back to work now," Nola frowned, watching Vera leave.

Nola sat motionless for a while before the phone began to ring, she placed her hand on the black device and picked it up, holding it to her ear.

"This is Nola McKenzie, Governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre how can I help you?" Nola asked. 

"Hi Ms McKenzie this is the hospital, we have an update on Mr Stewart's condition," The nurse on the other line explained. 

Nola raised her eyebrow curiously. "Ah yes?" Nola asked. 

"He's going to be okay, he was shot in his upper shoulder area and fortunately your medical staff were able to get to him in time. He should be able to return to work in a few weeks," The nurse informed. 

"Okay, thank you for calling," Nola said as she hung up. 

Now that she's gotten answers on the victim of yesterdays event, her next task is to uncover answers. What she's planning could be the key to redeeming her job. 

She pledges that she won't let any prison break down her authority and control over the prison, they are scum in her eyes which are in here for a reason and one reason only and that is that they are outcasts and don't belong in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Boomer are being released soon!
> 
> And Nola's not so happy about Angelina's attack, where does that leave the story? Find out next chapter.


	7. Broken

Today, Nola's released Angelina into General Population. Many of the guards didn't agree with her decisions at all but she has her reasons, and those reasons being that what she will do tonight will fix everything that has been broken. 

Everything since Rita's escape has lead to this, Nola's job is in jeopardy over multiple murders and Rita's escape along with the riot and that's put her in a no end situation. A plan is needed to escape this low point in her career and The Grim Reaper hasn't been more confident than she is tonight. She pledges every night that people are going to pay, no matter who they are. 

Apart from the inmates derailing her control, the murder of Raven has raised suspicion on her due to history between the governor and guard. Nola tries her best to keep anything personal under wraps from the public to soften drama. 

And then there's Allie and Will's situation. Nola killed Novak in cold blood and a certain fashion to relate to Rita's way of dealing with scum in order to intensify the feud between Rita and Marie so the two would go to battle and Rita would stay in her place as Top Dog by killing Marie. 

The law soon caught up with Nola when police arrested her hours after Rita was shot on the outside and arrested the governor for her suspected involvement with the murder and disappearance but she was smart and powerful enough to surpass the law and rise to the top once again without losing any more validation to stay a free woman. 

Thankfully for Nola, the police are still handling Will's murder as a disappearance which was filed by Vera and Raven and now that Raven is dead, Vera has no chance of defeating the Governor. 

"I'm too smart for them.." Nola coldly told herself as she began to speed-walk down staff headquarters. 

Now that the Allie and Will triangle has been dealt with, Nola needs to put her focus on Rita, Angelina, Vera, and Franky who will more than likely find out who is blackmailing her and why. 

Nola walked through general population to confront a certain unit, Rita's unit.. Nola turned the corners and reached her desired destination. She used her swipe card to open the gates slowly and quietly. The crazed governor stepped inside and carefully approached Angelina's cell which she began to open the door to, she stepped inside the room quietly, confronting the bed which Angelina was sleeping in. 

Nola smiled and bent down towards the inmates face, covering Angelina's mouth with her cold hands and held a knife to her throat. Angelina woke up and gasped in shock, her eyes were wide open. 

"Shh.. Don't scream," Nola whispered. 

Angelina began to shake furiously, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"Get up and follow my directions, do not make any noise," Nola ordered as she forced Angelina out of the bed and stood her up in the corner of the room, handcuffing the prisoner and forcing her to quietly leave the cell while continuing to hold the weapon to her neck. 

Nola and Angelina slowly strolled through the corridors, they turned multiple corners and reached the place where Marie was killed which shook Angelina to the core. 

"Wh.. What are you doing?" Angelina fearfully asked as she glared at the smirking governor. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Nola explained blankly as they continued to travel through the prison. 

After a long travel with overwhelming suspense, the two arrived at a dark room with a metal door. Nola smiled and unlocked it with her keys and opened the door slowly, gently pushing the prisoner inside as Nola shut the door behind her. 

Angelina backed away into the corner of the small room and hit her head on a pole, she looked up and saw that she was in the boiler room. 

"What the fuck!" Angelina yelled as Nola stood motionless on the other side.

"Get me out of here!" Angelina demanded as she ran towards the door Nola was standing next to. 

Before Angelina saw it coming, Nola placed her hands around Angelina's neck and began to clench as hard as she could with her bare hands. Angelina struggled for her life but nothing worked as Nola overpowered her dramatically. After Nola was satisfied of the pain Angelina was going through, she threw the inmate to the other side of the room which made her hit her head for the second time. 

Angelina groaned on the ground and watched Nola who was standing above her in pure terror, this couldn't be happening...

" You.. Are fucking crazy," Angelina whimpered as she coughed multiple times. 

"I want to know who killed Derek Channing," Nola demanded as she stood over Angelina dramatically. 

Angelina's mouth opened but no words came out, she wondered if this was revenge for the event two days ago? After all she did try and shoot Nola with the zip gun instead of Rita for some reason even she wasn't aware of. 

"I am very well aware that you and Winter had a strong connection which involved tremendous trust, she would of informed you about her past crimes and she had connections with Derek Channing and an overwhelming grudge against him which everybody was aware of, now that Winter has been killed you are the only one who hold her secrets so what are you hiding?" Nola asked coldly as she stared coldly into Angelina's horrified face.

Angelina remained silent and tried her best to not act as if she was intimidated, The Grim Reaper didn't like this at all. Nola grabbed Angelina by the collar of her shirt and pinned her up against a wall by the neck though not hard enough to choke her. 

"I.. I'm not telling you anything," Angelina angrily protested. 

Nola raised her eyebrow and grinned, releasing Angelina from her grip and letting her fall to the ground to struggle once again. As Angelina looked back up at the governor, Nola pulled out a set of chains from her pocket and held them in front of her. 

"I'm going to ask again.. What are you hiding?" Nola asked calmly as Angelina stood her ground. 

The prisoner remained confident and didn't open her mouth the slightest, Nola became frustrated and lifted the chains in the air with a swing and slammed them into Angelina's face. She cried and backed away into the corner, covering her nose. 

"Look at you, so pathetic.. I could almost feel sorry for you," Nola laughed as she observed the chains which was stained with blood. 

"You.. Fucking psycho! I'm going to expose you," Angelina threatened as she cried in pain. 

Nola laughed at the broken inmate. "With what proof?" Nola asked as she swung the chains again and hit Angelina in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood on the floor but Nola wasn't finished just yet, she grabbed Angelina by the hair and slammed the outcast against a pole twice with powerful force which almost caused her to go unconscious. 

Nola began to get flashbacks of when she killed Allie in the showers. She slammed Allie's head multiple times on the sink and slit her throat, but in this situation she needs Angelina alive as she's the key to redeeming her job.

The Grim Reaper confronted Angelina who was nearly knocked out cold on the ground with blood spurting out of her mouth, she was so broken that she couldn't even move. 

"Did Marie Winter kill Mr Channing?" Nola asked, crouching over Angelina's limp body.

Angelina took a while to respond, her stomach felt like it was being stabbing multiple times and her throat felt like a fire was burning the insides of it. The governor was not a governor, she's a monster. 

"Yes," Angelina croaked. 

Nola smiled in satisfaction, placing the chains back in her pocket and pulled out the knife once again, holding it to Brook's blood stained skin. Nola bent down closer to Angelina to the point their faces were two inches away from each other. 

"When the officers find you and put you in medical, I will be sending detectives in to talk to you about the murder of Mr Channing and you will tell them that Marie killed him and confessed to you," Nola explained as she stroked Angelina's bloody hair soothingly. 

Angelina nodded slowly as Nola stood up and took once last look at the inmate she bashed before grabbing the wrist of that bloody mess on the floor and dragged Angelina carelessly towards the door, dumping her on the ground to unlock the door. Nola picked her up again and left the area and dragged the limp body up the staircase which took some effort, once they were up the stairs Nola dragged Angelina through the corridors as she slowly hummed. 

As Nola smiled proudly, she saw something bothering her near end of the dark hallways. She blinked and saw Will Jackson staring right at her, Nola jumped and stopped walking towards him. Her jaw opened and she began to shake in fear. 

"What do you want?" Nola asked the hallucination which she believed was real. 

Will stood motionless with the darkness of the prison covering his actual face, Nola began to walk closer to the deceased officer and tried her best to ignore him. She locked eyes with her victim and then soon realised that this was all in her mind, she shook this off and approached the showers. Nola opened the door and shoved Angelina into one of the stalls to set it up as a bashing from another inmate.

She smiled in satisfaction as she took one final look at the bruised and blood covered inmate before leaving the showers as quietly as she came in.

Now that her current job has finished which was to terrorise Angelina into submission so she'll be the one to help Nola redeem her governorship and to assure that she doesn't step out of line anymore with fights and riots. 

* * *

Nola entered her office and locked the door, heading over to her drawers, unlocking it with another key, pulling out the shelf and retrieving her special box. She placed it on the table and opened it. She reached in and grabbed the screw driver inside Joan Ferguson used to stab Bea Smith to death. 

The chain that she used to beat up Angelina has been planted in Rita's cell by the governor herself, this screwdriver represents the damage it will inflict onto Rita when she hears about her new punishment when she's arrested for "Bashing Angelina". 

Nola slid her fingers on the blade as if she was petting it, she stared into the dangerous weapon. Everything from becoming Governor at Blackmoor, rising to the top position of being on the board, and to being the Governor of Wentworth has led to this.. Everything has led to this one rivalry, and who will win? 

"Rita is going to pay," As she placed weapon back in the box and placed the lid on top.

* * *

Rita gasped and woke up from a dream about her mother, her grief hasn't yet been concluded as every night she thinks about her deceased parent.. Her only parent. 

She has nothing now, Ruby's moved on with her life on the outside and her Mum is dead. The only thing she has to live for is the crew she's leading and the prisoners she's leading the way for but was it worth it? Rita often asked herself that question every late night. 

Rita has come to terms with her life, she'll forever be behind bars until the day she dies and her rivalries will haunt her for the rest of her life. There is no doubt in her mind that along with the guilt of killing Marie, Nola is going to become a bigger problem and will another victim of her's which will roam Rita's mind in dreams. 

But is Nola that easy to take down, is a simple slice to the throat enough to rid the prison of The Grim Reaper?


	8. Second Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz makes a shocking discovery in the shower blocked, Rita's life becomes harder when she is threatened, and Rita's crew discuss Angelina's shocking bashing.

Kaz opened the shower doors and confronted the sinks, she placed her bag of supplies down and took out her tooth brush to start her daily routine. The events that happened three days ago with Angelina still has an impact on her as a person and for Rita who's life she fears could be endanger. 

Surprisingly to Kaz, Angelina hasn't been seen all day and she was expecting someone to be killed the minute she woke up.. Obviously it's a slow day for her and the crew and there's nothing wrong with that. She promised herself that she will be there for Rita to support and protect her, she wants to be the friend she could never be with Bea. 

Bea's last words to Kaz was "Don't let them down" and Kaz pledged to the inmates that she doesn't plan to, but that went wrong when she fought Marie in a brutal shiv fight which resulted in her being put into a hospital for weeks. 

Seeing Marie being in control was too much for Kaz to handle, prison was darker than ever in Winter's reign but thankfully Rita stepped up and became the protector of the women so in conclusion, Kaz's way of not letting the women down is to help protect them along side with the current Top Dog. 

Their new team up is stronger than anything before. 

Kaz spat the toothpaste out in the sink and cupped her hands to wash her mouth out, she finished that and placed her belongings on the hook in front of the shower cubicle. She stepped inside and closed the curtains as she began to get undressed, as she was taking off her teal hoodie she elbowed the soap on it's holder. 

Kaz sighed and bent down to retrieve it and as she picked it up in her hands, she noticed something abnormal in the cubicle on the other side of the room. 

Kaz frowned in concern and stepped out of the shower, approaching the other one. She placed her hand on the curtain and sighed slowly nervously as she had no idea what to expect, after a moment of suspense she pulled the curtains. 

"Fuck!" Kaz gasped. 

* * *

"Hello?" Ruby asked on the other line. 

Rita smiled in excitement as she held the prison phone to her ear tightly. 

"It's me Ru!" Rita revealed. 

Rita heard her sister gasp in excitement which took no time in making her feel alive again, it's nearly been a month since the two of them had any contact due to the events of the riot and it feels refreshing to catch up.

"Rita! You've finally called, how are ya?" Ruby brightly asked as Rita grinned even more. 

"I've been good sis, how's things with you?" Rita lied. 

"I'm all good, I haven't punched nobody yet. How's Wentworth? Any shit going down?" Ruby asked. 

Rita wondered whether she should inform Ruby about Nola and Angelina but decided that it's best to leave it, she doesn't want her sister to think that she needs to come back to Wentworth to protect her. 

"Same old stuff, nothing new.." Rita lied. 

"Something tells me you're lying, you can talk to me. What's goin' on?" Ruby asked suspiciously. 

Rita sighed and decided to tell the truth, Ruby can read her like a book.. 

"Things are dark in here.. I don't think I can even talk about it over the phone, The Grim Reaper will no doubt listen to this," Rita nervously laughed. 

"Ugh that bitch.. Has she been causing trouble? If she is I'll sort her out," Ruby insisted. 

Rita's eyes widened and she began to shake, she does not want Ruby to screw her own life up for her.. A murderer. 

"No no no, don't do that.. I can handle this," Rita calmly assured.

"If she's fucking with you I will fuck with her, no one messes with my blood," Ruby pledged. 

Rita was about to go off on Ruby but held it back, she smiled and acknowledged the love she's getting. It upsets Rita that she will be in prison for the rest of her life and that there's chance of being free and see Ruby grow, it's these moments that she truly wishes she never got arrested for armed robbery.

"You're starting to sound like me," Rita giggled. 

Rita heard Ruby laughing on the other line too, a tear escaped from the Top Dog and she quickly wiped it off her face..

"I know you want to protect me, but there's no need to worry. Live your life, have a life, don't worry about me," Rita insisted. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. WE HAVE A CODE BLACK IN SHOWER BLOCK A."

"Shit.. Sorry Ru I have to go," Rita said as she wondered what the alarm was for. 

"Damn okay, I'll visit you soon okay?" Ruby promised. 

Rita smiled as her heart pounded, overwhelmed and excited to see her sister soon. "I would love that, see you soon," Rita fare-welled as she hung up the phone. She placed it back in the socket and walked away from the line which was now being forcefully broken up by officers.

Rita strolled down the hallways as prisoners passed her one by one, she noticed Ms Bennett running her direction so Rita signalled her to chat. Vera sighed and confronted the inmate. 

"Hey Ms Bennett, what's happened?" Rita asked curiously. 

Before Vera could respond, a medical stroller made it's way behind Rita as it passed her. Vera looked down at the bashed up Angelina and nodded her head towards the mess. 

"It seems that Brooks was bashed conveniently after she threatened you with a zip gun, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Ms Bennett asked. 

Rita shook her head and watched Angelina and the medical staff turn the corner before vanishing then she felt something push her from behind, she turned around and saw a guard forcing her back to the unit. Rita rolled her eyes and continued walking.

The officer used his swipe card to open the gates into Rita's unit, he pushed them open and allowed Connors to step inside as he locked the gates behind her. Rita saw Snake, Venom, and Kaz chatting at the table about something noticeably serious.

Rita confronted the group and pulled out a chair, she needs all the possible answers she can get about who bashed Angelina so badly that it left something that barley looked human. 

"Do you guys know anything about Angelina?" Rita asked the three prisoners on the other side of the table. 

"Ms Miles told us she was found in the showers and that they left her for a while," Venom explained. 

"She's seriously fucked up," Snake implied. 

Rita agreed. "I saw her, whoever did it is going to be a massive problem and thanks to what Angelina did in the cafeteria we're all in the shit," Rita explained. 

"Why should we worry? We didn't do it," Kaz asked. 

"Yeah but McKenzie will find a way to pin it on us," Rita pointed out, shaking her head with pure hatred for the governor. 

Snake and Venom watched each other in concern, Rita and Kaz immediately noticed the tension and grew suspicious. 

"What's going on?" Rita asked, leaning in forward. 

Venom looked back at Rita and began to reveal. "Last night.. Snake and I just went to sleep and you all know I'm not a heavy sleeper, so when I was awake I think I heard the governor in here," Venom revealed. 

Rita and Kaz glared at each other, they were spooked. Rita questioned why Nola would be visiting their unit and if this has any links with Angelina, the obvious answer is yes but why would Nola want to hurt Angelina and not Rita instead? It doesn't make sense. 

"That confirms it, she's connected," Rita sighed. 

Before the crew could continue their theorising, a squad of police and dogs raided their unit in surprise. The four women sat up and watched the strangers raid their units, throwing mattresses and belongings on the floor as if they were nothing but trash. 

As the vicious dogs barked, Rita peeked inside her cell and saw one of the men forcefully ripping a photograph of her Mum from the wall, Rita stormed inside. 

"Be careful!" She strictly said as she picked up the photo and placed it in her pocket, stepping back outside to see Nola standing by the bars. Rita frowned at the shady governor. 

Rita saw one of the guards exiting her unit, holding something in his hand for everyone to see. Rita confusingly observed the object, it was a thick set of chains with visible blood stains on it.. This must be the weapon Angelina was bashed with and someone framed her for it. 

"Governor.." The man informed as Nola confronted the shocking revelation, Rita stared at her with disbelief. 

"Bullshit..." Rita said, shaking her head. 

Nola retrieved the weapon from him and passed it to Vera who only just confronted the situation. "Bag it," Nola ordered as she glared over to Ms Miles and another guard standing with their hands on their belts. 

"Slot her," Nola said as she left, leaving her staff to preform the deeds. 

Ms Miles and the other guard stormed over to Rita and tried to get a hold of the unstable prisoner, only to be fought against. Rita swung her arms and shouted, trying to break free. 

"I didn't bash her!" Rita screamed. 

"She was with us the whole fucking time!" Snake defended as Venom and Kaz death-stared the governor with disgust.

* * *

Rita slammed her hand against the door holding her back inside the slot, she couldn't believe what just happened. She's been set up by McKenzie and she doesn't doubt it. 

As Rita calmed herself down, she sat down on the bed and clenched her fists hard. She has more blood on her hands now that Nola has stepped up to the next level of their rivalry, it wouldn't be the first time a guard has feuded with a prisoner like this but framing a brutal bashing on them is something far worse and only the darkest of people can do such a thing. This made Rita certain that The Grim Reaper was responsible. 

Keys rattled and the door opened slowly, revealing Nola. Rita angrily locked eyes with the governor, she could kill her right here and right now. The door closed behind the governor. 

"So you support a protest against me, and then put Angelina in a wheelchair? That's eventful," Nola smirked. 

Rita rolled her eyes and tired her best to calm herself down, breathing heavily. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Rita slowly and coldly asked. 

Nola smiled and sighed, as if she was having a good time. "You're out of control Connors, you don't have any moral importance anymore. You killed Winter, escaped, killed Shane Williams, returned and caused more trouble and I'm done playing this game," Nola explained. 

Rita didn't reply, she stared down at her feet and listened to what else the bent screw had to say. 

"Unfortunately I've been forced to consider transferring you to a different prison.." Nola revealed Rita watched the governor in shock, trying to process what she said. "Just to keep the seas calm," Nola explained as she smiled with immense satisfaction. 


	9. Misconduct

Vera looked left and right before entering the governors office, she unlocked the door and stepped inside then closed the door and the blinds by the windows. 

Yesterday Angelina was found in the showers, bashed and bloody. It was apparent to all the officers and detectives that she was attacked with little to no struggle as there was no proof of a fight, she must of been struck before she had time to react. And then the SESG was called by Nola to raid the inmates units in an attempt to find some evidence to who was responsible. 

They found the weapon used in Rita Connors cell and ever since, the only thing Rita has been doing for the past day was claiming that she was innocent but all the signs were there and it would be a hell of a coincidence that she was framed, after all Angelina did threaten the top dog with a zip gun.

Vera sighed and confronted the desk with the governors chair, she missed the days of being in control of the prison. She hates how Nola thinks being governor is striking fear into others so they'll do what she pleases, Vera believes that being governor in not just about control but keeping these women out of trouble before the majority of them are released. 

She sat down on the chair and felt the desk, sliding her hands on the black bench with paper and other utensils. Then she turned around to the computer and turned it on, the screen came up with a lock screen and thankfully Vera knew the passwords. She unlocked the user and proceeded to go through the CCTV servers minutes prior to when Angelina was presumably bashed in the showers. 

Vera found the correct time frame observed it closely but the fear of Nola catching her in the act terrorised her, who knows that she would do? Vera contained herself and proceeded with finding evidence. Her gut tells her that Rita may be telling the truth and she was framed, it's not like incidents like this have happened before in Wentworth's past so to be sure, Vera feels the needs to check every potential possibility. 

The only time Angelina could of been bashed is after dinner when the inmates shower but when she checked that time log, there was an abnormal time difference. Vera investigated this and dragged the mouse pointer to the tab below, showing the recorded video length. She noticed that this was definitely changed, and the guards already checked if all the cameras were in good condition and no damage or coverage occurred. 

Before Vera could continue to dig deeper, she noticed a dim light appear from the crack of one of the drawers. Out of stupidity and curiosity, Vera opened it to reveal a phone with a notification pop up. She picked up the phone and read the message, it was 5:00AM so Nola is set to arrive to work by 5:30. 

'Any news on the investigation? Also read my messages on SERVER 0.1 immediately' 

Vera frowned and placed the phone back and closed the drawer, she minimised the CCTV footage and clicked the files application out of curiosity to find whatever was SERVER 0.1 as she never heard of it before. The files popped up and Vera scrolled through, after a long time of searching she found what she was looking for.. SERVER 0.1. 

Vera moved closer to the screen, she double pressed the file and opened it. In the folder was one document named 'DW-SERVER 0.1'. Vera slowly moved the mouse towards the strange symbol but hesitated, her heart was pounding harder than ever because she had no idea what to expect, Nola is a powerful woman, she has connections and a lot of secrets and everyone at Wentworth knows that!

The door to the office began to rattle, Vera jumped and her heart sunk as she tried to close every tab she had open before anyone came in. Thankfully they all disappeared and Vera switched off the computer swiftly as Nola watched her temporary deputy acting frantic with a blank stare.

Nola and Vera stood at both ends of the room silently for about a minute, awkwardly watching each other. 

"Find anything?" Nola asked with an annoyed tone.

Vera gulped and awkwardly left as fast as she could away from the desk, past the governor, and out the door. Vera sped-walked around the corner, making sure she doesn't have a panic attack as she placed a hand on her chest. Nola stood motionlessly at front of the desk, she then confronted the computer and retraced Vera's steps. Nola then found out that she got close to uncovering SERVER 0.1, she lost her temper screamed in frustration, turning away from the computer. She slammed her fist on the desk so hard that she could hear a small crack from under the paint.

* * *

Snake and Venom passionately kissed at the bench on the yard, holding hands and running their fingers down each others hair. Romance was in the air.. They broke their kiss and held hands. 

Rita has been in the slot since yesterday and Snake and Venom have been trying to prove her innocence while Kaz acts Top Dog, for the past few days the couple have tried their best to see the governor but she kept refusing.

"What are we gonna do about Rita?" Venom asked her lover.

"I don't know.." Snake admitted. 

The two stayed silent while they tried to think of another way to try and save their friend from being falsely accused, despite being in prison for life, Rita is needed here more than ever. 

"We can try to talk to the Governor again?" Snake suggested. 

Venom shook her head. "She wouldn't talk to us before, what makes you think she will now?" Venom sighed. 

Snake shut her mouth and looked down to her feet as Venom tried to think of another way and then Venom saw Mr Stewart who recently returned from hospital, she stood up, leaving Snake by herself and confronted the deputy. 

Jake stared at the prisoner with annoyance, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the inmates, especially after what happened to him. 

"Hey Mr Stewart.. What's the deal with McKenzie? Why isn't she listening to Connors?" Venom asked. 

"I wouldn't listen to her if I was in the governors shoes, the weapon was found in her cell," Jake replied smugly. 

Venom rolled her eyes. "She didn't do it, she was with us the whole time," Venom explained angrily. 

Jake didn't reply back, he was too busy observing the other women he had to watch.. And then there was the other thing on his mind, what Nola will ask of him next and if he'll end up missing like Will. 

"Can you at least give me something? We have a right to know what's going on with her," Venom explained. 

Jake rolled his eyes at the prisoner. "Connors is expected to be transferred to Blackmoor, that's what Ms McKenzie told me," Jake revealed. 

Venom's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Are you fucking for real?" Venom asked, panicking as Snake took notice and confronted the two. 

"What's goin' on?" Snake asked as she stood next to Venom. 

"They're transferring Rita!" Venom explained with disbelief. 

Snake's jaw opened, she was shocked too. "They can't do that!" Snake yelled. 

"I want to see the governor," Venom requested. 

"Only one at a time. You can try that again but I doubt she'll listen to you," Jake doubted. 

"Just send me there..." Snake slowly demanded.

* * *

Nola looked up as she heard three knocks on her door, she allowed her deputy inside. 

"Wilder here to see you," Jake informed, watching the governor nervously. 

"Send her in," Nola ordered.

Jake nodded and moved out of the way for the prisoner to step inside, Snake watched the guard close the door and turned her head slowly towards the governor who was glaring at her with annoyance. 

"What do you want?" Nola sighed. 

"For you to let Rita out of the slot," Snake coldly demanded.

Nola smiled and chuckled, picking up a pencil to fiddle around with. This was the second time she's been asked this question through out the few days of Rita's new founded incarceration. 

"No," Nola simply concluded. 

Snake frowned in anger. "She didn't do it," Snake explained. 

"So it's a coincidence that after Brooks threatened her with a weapon Connors wouldn't wish for cold blooded revenge? Convincing point of view," Nola grinned. 

"I could say the same thing about you, she tried to shoot you instead of Rita. Wouldn't you want payback as well Grim Reaper?" Snake challenged. 

Nola raised her eyebrow and remained silent for a while, unimpressed by Snake's words. 

"Why would I waste my time doing so? I've had enough of this, until I fill out the paperwork to have Connors transferred she will be staying in isolation," Nola explained. 

"You transfer her, you will pay," Snake threatened. 

Nola widened her eyes sarcastically, pretending to act intimidated. "I'm sure you'll deliver justice, now get out," Nola ordered. 

Snake growled at the back of her throat and slowly confronted the governor, clenching her fists as Nola became more alert. Snake continued to walk closer as Nola ordered Mr Stewart inside. As the deputy entered, Snake lost control and jumped onto the desk, grabbing the governors shirt collar. Jake ran over and restrained Snake who was kicking and fighting. 

"You just try and take her away!" Snake yelled as Jake forcefully shoved her outside the governors office.

* * *

Venom walked down the corridors, observing the prisoners. She's been informed that Snake has been put into the slot for attempting to attack the governor right in her office, to Venom this wasn't much of a surprise, Snake will snap if she has to. 

As Venom was continuing to think about what happened in the governors office, she saw Nola herself walking her way, Venom became alert and confronted The Grim Reaper. 

Nola stopped in her path and looked down on the prisoner. 

"Hey Governor!" Venom smiled. 

"What do you want Wilder?" Nola asked. 

Venom pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it over to the governor. 

"I would like this number added to my call list, it's my daughter," Venom explained. 

Nola read the number and placed it in her pocket. "Very well," Nola nodded she walked away. Venom looked over her shoulder and gulped nervously, ever since she entered prison the one priority she's had is to make contact with her daughter Bev. 

Venom stood motionlessly for a while and regained her mental state, she walked further down the hallway as she remembered she's on kitchen duty. 

After a five minute walk to the dining room, she opened the doors and confronted the doors to the kitchen and opened them. She grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and settled them out for preparation, she then heard noise from behind her and turned around. She saw Ruth and her crew bundling up in the corner of the room, Venom frowned and confronted them. 

Venom slammed the bar door open and watched the crew turn around in shock, Ruth stood up in front of the crew and went face to face with Rita's second in command. 

"What are you doing?" Venom demanded to know. 

Ruth smiled and looked behind her who's crew was also smiling suspiciously. "None of your business," Ruth replied. 

"You've seemed to forgot the rules Badger, remember what happened last time we caught you with that shit?" Venom asked, pointing to the stash of drugs. 

"Connors won't be here for much longer, we can do what we bloody want. So fuck off," Ruth said, slowly stepping towards Venom. 

Venom felt threatened and glared into Ruth's eyes for a few seconds, she wasn't sure what to do.

"She's not going anywhere and when she gets out you'll know who's going to come for you," Venom coldly threatened. 

Ruth frowned and grabbed Venom's shirt, pulling her closer. Venom smiled at the thug, grabbing a weapon that was tucked in her clothes. Venom pulled it out of her pants and held the shiv to Ruth's throat without any warning, the crew behind her became alert immediately. 

Ruth breathed heavily as she let go of Venom's shirt, staring down at the sharp weapon. 

"Do you have a death wish?" Venom asked. 

Ruth frowned and didn't reply, she can't let fear leak out of her. 

"If you want to live then you and your group of crackheads will fuck off out of here," Venom ordered. 

Ruth slowly turned her head to the other inmates and signalled to the exit, watching them leave one by one. Venom smiled as she was alone with the second in command ring leader taking over from Angelina, just the two of them. 

"Now you'll leave, and I will take care of this mess. Piss off," Venom ordered, shoving Ruth into the wall. Ruth regained her breath and left almost immediately.

Venom put the weapon back in her pocket and bent down to the stash of drugs, picking up one of the bag and observed it. She suddenly became attached again to the drugs and remembered the times she was a junkie and a drug dealer, she placed the drugs in her hoodie.


	10. Blackmail

"Connors, peer worker here to see you," Ms Miles said as she moved out of the door way for Kaz to enter inside the slot, Rita smiled and welcomed her as Ms Miles shut the door. 

"Hey Kaz," Rita sighed. 

Kaz sat next to Rita, watching over her shoulder. 

"How are you going? I think what Grim Reaper did to you was fucked," Kaz explained angrily. 

Rita nodded and agreed, looking down at her hands. 

"She'll take any chance she gets to get rid of me, especially after everything that happened between us. Fuck she never lets things go!" Rita frustratingly let out.

"We need to take her out," Kaz explained darkly.

"No really? Nah I'm joking," Rita laughed as Kaz chuckled back. "Look the only way to get rid of her for good is to use something against her, something that will ruin her life," Rita added. 

"Blackmail?" Kaz asked as Rita nodded. "How are we gonna get that?"

"Not sure, we need time that's for sure," Rita replied. 

The two women sat silently for around ten seconds, constructing a possible plan to find anything, anything at all to use against the governor then Kaz suddenly had a thought.

"I'll make a call, I know someone who has information on her," Kaz smiled in a sinister tone. 

"Who is it?" Rita asked, becoming indulged. 

"A previous inmate, she's on parole but she had connections to Mr Jackson before.. He died," Kaz explained, suddenly becoming sad and filled with grief. She's the only one who knows the truth behind Will's disappearance because before the riot, Kaz and Franky made contact no one knew about and Franky told her everything Will was experiencing with Nola. 

"You okay Kaz?" Rita asked in concern, causing Kaz to snap out of her own thoughts. 

"I know who killed Mr Jackson, we can use that against that bitch," Kaz explained. 

Rita frowned in concern, does she know something? "You're not saying..?" Rita asked, slurring her sentence. 

Kaz nodded and wiped the tears off her face, Rita stared in shock. "McKenzie killed Mr Jackson," Rita assumed. 

"I better make that call..." Kaz said, ignoring Rita and signalling for Ms Miles to escort her out of the slot.

* * *

"Fuck that bitch.. She's going to pay for killing him," Franky angrily said to Kaz, both sitting at a visitors table. /p>

"Do you have any idea's on how to blackmail her? If she doesn't release Rita she'll be transferred to the different prison and I can't let that happen, we got no one now," Kaz explained. 

Franky nodded in acknowledgement and thought about any sort of evidence or information she can use on Nola, suddenly she had a thought and Kaz took notice of it. 

"When someone filed a report on Jackson's disappearance, the detectives came to my house because I was the last person he was speaking to and showed me his phone they found on a bush track, there were text messages from an unknown number telling him to meet up in the forest Ferguson was killed in. I can threaten to release information about the sources of the texts to the cops," Franky suggested.

"That's good but how will you have proof of your knowledge?" Kaz sighed. 

"I took photos of the messages in case I can somehow match them to anyone, I'm not sure how that works but it was just to be prepared. I can show McKenzie the screenshots and threaten to show the detectives working on his case, and I will record our conversation in case she confesses accidentally so we can use that against her in the future, and plus I have some other stuff Jackson showed me which can completely fuck her life up," Franky explained.

Kaz smiled in satisfaction. "I think we outsmarted the bitch," Proctor chuckled.

* * *

Nola closed the door to her office and locked it, turning away and walking down the hallways of the workplace area. She feels prideful that she was able to put the Top Dog in a situation she cannot possibly climb out of, once Rita is transferred.. That ticks her name off the payback list and puts Vera to the front of it, Nola is aware that she needs to make sure Vera doesn't try anything to undermine her position as governor. 

It was fairly obvious the night The Grim Reaper was arrested for her suspected involvement over Will's disappearance and Allie's murder along with abuse claims that Vera and Raven were working together as a team to take her down and filed that report to take her down for good.

While the twisted governor planned her next moves, she exited Wentworth and confronted her car in the car park. The night sky was dark but the light from the moon revealed Nola's psychotic face, her black car was near and she pulled out the keys and placed them in the hole and opened the door. 

"Aye!" A voice said from behind.

Nola frowned and shut the car door, turning around to see Franky Doyle in a black hoodie with the hood covering her head. The ex prisoner appeared angry and determined.

"Can I help you?" Nola asked politely, pretending to have no knowledge of who she was. 

"It's Doyle, the one you've been fucking with," Franky angrily spoke up. 

Nola decided that enough is enough and decided to cut the innocent act, there's no point anyways...

"You're so fucking lucky we're not behind bars together cause if we were I'd cut your throat for what you've done to Jackson," Franky threatened. 

"What are you trying to say? That I killed Mr Jackson?" Nola laughed, lying in cold blood. 

Franky raised her eyebrows and smiled as she pulled out her phone and showed the governor a picture of text messages retrieved from Will's phone following his death, Nola's mouth opened slightly. McKenzie shrugged and waited for some more evidence from Franky.

"That not enough for ya? What about this?" Franky asked, turning the phone back to her. Nola remained still and silent, like a statue. 

Franky smiled and played an audio file, observing the governors every move. 

""I don't want to do that Nola, it seems wrong.." Raven said, flinching.

"You will do it because I told you to, as my underling you must follow my orders without any hesitation. I haven't gotten over you leaving the door open, what is my rule Raven?" Nola asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You always leave the door closed, keep yourself trapped from the woman outside," Raven said.

"Now that we have an understanding, I would like you to be at Mr Jackson's house by eleven o'clock tonight to leave him this on his bedside table. Just a little gift for him when he wakes up.." Nola explained, picking up a screwdriver covered in Bea Smith's dry blood from her black box and handing it to Raven.

"Why are you such a scared, pathetic little girl?" Nola asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry.. I'll try harder," Raven sadly promised.

"You cannot try harder, the person you are can't possibly go any further in life. You are a useless, arsehole," Nola said quietly and calmly, with no emotion.

Through the audio, a loud slapping sound was heard before the final line.

"You are excused," Nola calmly said then the recording ended. 

Nola widened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. So many questions were being asked inside her head that she found it hard to control herself from completely bursting from anger, how was this recorded?

"Where did you get this?" Nola asked calmly. 

"You're not that good at covering your tracks are you? Fucking hell... Abusing a coworker, that's somethin' else," Franky heavily sighed. 

Nola frowned in anger, just when she thought she has no more baggage to unpack, there's more.

"Ms Emmett recorded a lot of your conversations and shared them with Ms Bennett and when you were so invested in torturing Jackson, he was gathering evidence against you behind the scenes and found this on Vera's phone secretly and saved it to his and gave it to me, complicated am I right? Now that I have this and those texts, you will do as I fucking say," Franky demanded, moving closer. 

"Meg Jackson..." Nola slowly threatened back. 

"What about her? You can try that shit with me but I have an army of protectors claiming I never did it and that recording of me has been erased from the system thanks to Mr J," Franky laughed. 

Nola began to shake vigorously, all of her evidence has been taken away at the snap of a finger all under her nose.

"You're going to pay for this..." Nola coldly said. 

"I'm terrified... Now listen to me, you're gonna release Rita Connors and Ivy Wilder out of the slot unless you want to spend years behind bars for assault and possibly murder," Franky ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally I've been able to release a new chapter! 
> 
> Nola and Franky finally met and it went how people would expect, knowing the dynamic they had back in Return To Chaos.


	11. Welcome To General Population

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rita and Snake released from the slot, Venom faces a problem she can't avoid.

"Connors, Governor's releasing you back into general," Mr Stewart explained, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Rita asked in disbelief.

Jake rolled his eyes and stepped aside, Rita frowned and stood up. She left the small room without looking back and caught a glimpse of Snake who was watching her with confusion, Rita gave back the same gesture. 

The guard and prisoner left the unit and walked down the corridors and reached the unit, Rita saw Kaz and Venom chatting at the table and then they immediately noticed Rita step inside. Rita turned her head around and watched the deputy leave, turning back around to the pair. 

"Rita you're out!" Venom gasped. 

Rita smiled and nodded, pulling out a chair and sitting down with the other two sitting at the other side. 

"Hey guys!" Snake said as she also entered the unit and sat down. 

"Welcome back," Kaz silently welcomed, clearly happy to see both of them. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, WORK DETAILS COMMENCE SHORTLY."

"Why'd the governor let me out?" Rita asked, turning to Kaz. 

Kaz smiled in satisfaction. "Because of Franky Doyle," she replied. 

Snake and Venom watched Kaz, clearly puzzled. 

"She talked to McKenzie?" Rita asked as Kaz nodded. Rita figured that Franky's involvement is a good thing now that she most likely has power over the governor now, this could deliver many benefits to the crew and the rest of the inmates.

"What'd she say?" Rita asked. 

"Don't know but it worked! Now we have that bitch wrapped around our fingers," Kaz explained. 

"Does that mean we've beaten her?" Snake spoke up. 

Rita and Kaz scanned each other, wondering the same thing. They could have Nola under their control but you can never be sure.

"Fuck knows... I think as as long as she has victims, the more chance she has of making more enemies. She may mess with the wrong person," Rita suggested. 

"I think she already has, like Marie did," Kaz coldly corrected as she raised her eyebrow at Rita. 

Rita shook her head. "Marie may of messed with the wrong person but Nola's different, she's not going to be an easy one to deal with. I'm playin' the long game here," Rita explained. 

The crew went silent as they noticed Nola pass their unit, watching inside before leaving the sight.

After a lengthy discussion amongst the four inmates, they separated to their units to do their own thing. Snake stepped out of her cell and noticed Venom standing still near the sink while making tea, she obviously had something on her mind. Snake felt concerned for her girlfriend and confronted her, she noticed that she was worried about something. 

Venom noticed Snake and lifted her head back down, ignoring her. 

"Hey, you alright?" Snake asked.

Venom looked back up and sighed, pouring the boiled water in a mug. 

"I can tell something's wrong," Snake said, patting Venom's shoulder. 

Venom breathed heavily and placed the mug down, turning around to face her partner. 

"It's Bev... My kid," Venom confessed. 

"What's wrong with her?" Snake asked curiously. 

Venom became worried and bit her lip. "I've put her on my call list but I keep pushing it back, I'm afraid okay?" Venom explained. 

"Why would you be afraid? Surly she'd want to talk to her own mother, you should call her!" Snake encouraged. 

"You don't know what she's like, I did something terrible before I ran away from her father," Venom explained in fear.

Snake turned her head slightly, signalling for her to continue. 

"I was a fucking junkie when I raised her... She was thirteen and I held a needle to her father's neck right in front of her during dinner, I abandoned her the next day and she's never forgiven me," Venom explained, her voice trembling. 

"Yeah but thanks to Rita you're not a junkie anymore, you need to talk to your kid!" Snake assured.

"What's the point if she most likely won't want hear from me!" Venom asked, raising her voice. 

"You won't know if you don't call her!" Snake replied.

* * *

Rita finished playing basketball with some inmates before throwing the ball into the courts with Kaz replacing her, she sat down on one of the benches and observed the game while drinking some water. 

She noticed Snake finishing the game and confronting her, she sat down the next to Rita. 

"I need you to do something for me," Snake explained, smiling. 

Rita grinned and chuckled, this wasn't going to be good. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing bad I promise..." Snake laughed. "I need you to encourage Venom to call her daughter."

Rita turned her head, confused by her request.

"Bev? How come?" Rita asked. 

"She's scared to talk to her, I talked to her earlier today and she seems shaken," Snake explained. 

Rita scanned Venom who was standing in the corner of the yard alone, biting her nails. She noticed Rita staring as Rita changed her sights. 

"How am I supposed to help?" Rita asked in concern.

"Use some of your experience with Ruby, I just can't stand to see her like this," Snake suggested.

Rita thought for a while and then nodded. "Okay, I'll go talk to her," Rita smiled. 

"Thank you," Snake said as she stood up to get back into the game.

* * *

Venom pulled the pushpin from out of the bulletin board to unpin a photo of her and her daughter Bev, she smiled and remembered the times in the past before everything turned rotten and fractured. 

Bev is a brunette curly haired woman with a strong build, she's not someone to be messed with. Venom and Bev share similar traits but the daughter has one trait from her father which comes with risk and that's anger, her father was an angry and abuse man. 

Venom stared at the photo for a little longer before turning her focus on the door to her cell which was opening, revealing Rita. 

"Hey!" Venom smiled as she placed the photo in her lap, Rita nodded and sat next to her. 

Rita saw the photo of Bev in the other inmates lap, she suddenly felt a blast of emotion hit her.

"You should talk to her, come to terms with what happened between you two," Rita suggested.

"Did Snake get you to talk to me?" Venom sighed. 

Rita chuckled and asked to look at the photo, the mother nodded and Rita scanned the daughter. She saw so much of herself in Bev. 

"She cares about you, she really wants you to talk to her... And so do I," Rita confessed. 

"I want to too and I will," Venom pledged. 

"That's what you said before according to Snake but look where you are now, you need to stop resisting. Do it for her and your girlfriend," Rita encouraged.

Venom accepted her advice and became determined to do what she has to do, no more holding back.

"Is that John? The bastard who abused you?" Rita asked, pointing towards a man behind Bev. 

"Yep, this is all his fault," Venom angrily said. 

Rita looked up at her in concern. "We should get The Conquerors to beat the fuck out of him," Venom added. 

"If you want?" Rita double checked as she returned the photo back and stood up, taking one last look at her friend before closing the door. Venom watched Rita leave and sat alone, quietly. She then remembered her ex and how abuse he was and how he was the main cause of all of the things that happened.

"That fucker..." Venom coldly cursed as she angrily stared into the father's eyes.

* * *

Jake knocked on the governors door, he stood in silence for a while until he was welcomed inside. He entered and saw Nola on the computer completing a document regarding Liz and Boomer's parole hearing. 

"Yes?" Nola asked, maintaining eye contact with the computer. 

"Governor, the hospital called... Brooks returns tomorrow," Jake revealed.


	12. Power Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Murray joins the staff as a guard and Nola assigns his first task for him and Vera's life is shattered.

Nola looked up at her deputy from the computer, he's delivered the news that Angelina is returning as early as tomorrow. 

"Thank you, how's Connors settling back in?" Nola asked blankly. 

"Uh she's doing okay, nothing major has happened so far," Jake informed. 

Nola frowned and looked down to a file on her desk, she opened it and scanned the photo of Rita when she first entered. The door knocked, Nola looked up and signalled for Jake to open the door. 

Mr Stewart opened it to reveal Rick Murray entering inside, maintaining eye contact with The Grim Reaper as she smiled. 

"Impressive timing," Nola remarked as Rick and Jake shook hands kindly. 

"Mr Murray will be joining our team as a senior officer, inform the others Mr Stewart,"" Nola ordered. 

"Don't you want me to give him the tour?" Jake double checked. 

Nola shook her head. "Mr Murray was the regional manager Mr Stewart, I'm certain he knows what he's doing," Nola smugly explained.

Mr Stewart awkwardly nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him to leave Rick and Nola together. Rick turned his head away from the door and back at Nola, staring at her with a slight smirk. 

"You made him your deputy?" Rick asked, unimpressed. 

Nola rolled her eyes and closed the laptop. "Who would you prefer? Vera Bennett? Anyways, I've got him under my control so you don't have to do all the work for me," Nola explained. 

"Why, Aren't I enough?" Rick asked, pretending to act offended. 

"So I can expand my reach, the more I control the better and I need it more than ever," Nola replied smugly. 

"Trouble?" Rick assumed. 

"There's always trouble... I have two people on my hit list, Rita Connors and Vera Bennett. I need them out of my way," Nola revealed as she took one last look at Rita's file before closing it. 

Rick stepped closer to the desk and opened the file, he saw a picture of Rita in a black leather jacket. "Winter's killer?" Rick asked as the governor nodded.

"Top Dog too, she's nothing but trouble in here. She's trying to get every single inmate on her side to stand against me," Nola coldly accused. 

"But that's a problem for tomorrow, right now I'm focusing on Ms Bennett," Nola smiled.

"What's she done?" Rick asked.

Nola paused and closed her eyes in anger. "She's uncovered SERVER01," She revealed.

Rick's eyes opened wide and he became struck with paranoia. "You don't think she knows about...?" Rick asked, pausing halfway. 

"No of course she doesn't, I caught her before she opened the file," Nola assured.

"Should we silence her... Permanently?" Rick suggested.

Nola shook her head. "No, I need her and a matter of fact I have your first job to do regarding her," Nola revealed.

Rick became alerted and signalled the governor to continue her sentence, Nola smiled with amusement. 

"I need you to uncover information about Ms Bennett, anything I can use against her so I can use her," Nola explained. 

"You want more puppets? Jake and I aren't enough clearly," Rick asked in surprise.

"You can never have to much of them," Nola smirked. 

Rick nodded and accepted his task, it's not like he has a choice either.

* * *

Rick walked into the locker room and the rest of the guards observed their new staff member, they were obviously aware that he was the regional manager.

He saw a bunch of familiar faces and smiled, he's known these people for a very long time in corrections and gave him a sense of comfort. The board had new faces join the staff all the time and it was like working with a bunch of strangers. 

"Hey Mr Murray! Good to see you," Ms Miles smiled as she confronted Rick at his locker. 

"Good afternoon Linda..." Rick smiled, opening his locker to place his belongings inside. 

"Jake told us you're working in here now, how long are you joining the team for?" Ms Miles asked. 

Rick placed his phone inside the locker and shut it, leaning on his shoulder. "Not sure, I felt like this would be an interesting experience being a correctional officer than a regional manager. I'll see how things go in here," Rick explained. 

"It won't be rainbows and sunshine in here for you," Ms Miles said sarcastically. "Unless you like power freaks and Top Dog wars," Linda added.

"Power-freaks?" Murray quoted. 

"The Governor... She has a fetish for being in charge, she thinks she's the queen of the prison," Ms Miles explained.

"Haha... I've had my suspicions of Ms McKenzie but I didn't think it would go that deep," Rick lied. 

Ms Miles chuckled as she drank her coffee. "I've had my fair share of psychopaths and the last thing we need is another one, watch out," Linda laughed as she walked away to talk to the other officers. Rick stared at Linda with a slight smile, there's nothing wrong with a bit of humour he thought. 

Rick snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Ms Bennett entering staff headquarters, confronting her own locker and opening it. She placed a bag inside and shut it then noticed the regional manager almost instantly.

"Oh! Mr Murray," Vera politely welcomed, shaking his hand and noticing his new badge. 

Rick looked down and noticed what she was staring at. "Ah yes, I'm an officer," Rick proudly revealed. 

"I heard there was someone new but I never suspected you, welcome aboard," Vera smiled, her radio alerting her. She picked it up and was told to sort out a small incident, she excused herself and walked away.

Rick stood alone for a while before constructing a plan to gain blackmail on Vera, he exited the staff headquarters and walked through general population on his way to Nola's office to meet with her again. 

Prisoners noticed that the regional manager was a officer and some became shocked, most likely because it'll be harder to traffic drugs with someone as high in power as he was. Rick stepped up the stairs and turned a corner, soon making his way onto the top floor. 

He was at the door and opened it, he figured he didn't need to knock as the partnership between him and Nola was 'Exclusive' enough. 

Nola looked up and frowned, unimpressed. "Ever heard of knocking?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Deal with it... I think I found a way to get blackmail on Ms Bennett," Rick revealed.

Nola lifted her eyebrow up and bit her nails, signalling him to talk. "Go on," Nola smiled. 

"I need access to her locker," Rick explained. 

"What could you retrieve from there exactly?" Nola asked curiously. 

Rick shrugged. "Lot's of things, her phone... If she had an alliance with Ms Emmett to take you down she would of shared personal stuff to her, they were close after all," Rick suggested.

The governor glared into Rick's eyes for a while, enough to make him slightly uncomfortable. 

"Very well," Nola accepted as she opened a drawer from below her desk, taking out something and placing it on the desk. She removed her hand and revealed a key. Rick grabbed it and placed the key in his pocket. 

"I want this done quickly or else, I'm not so patient these days," Nola demanded.

"Of course Nola, but just one thing...?" Rick asked. Nola nodded, allowing him to continue. "Why exactly do you need Vera? I know there's more behind it than power," Rick asked suspiciously.

Nola paused, she retrieved something else from the drawer. It was a file with Vera Bennett's name on it. She opened it and unpinned her photo from it and grabbed the top, ripping it into two pieces. 

"She knows too much..." Nola coldly said. 

"About you and Raven? What you did to her?" Rick asked. 

Nola smiled and ripped the photo again, now into four pieces. "Raven was a weak piece of... Shit. She turned to Ms Bennett for protection and revealed everything, if I don't stop her she'll uncover something else," Nola explained with a psychotic smile on her face. 

Rick stared at his leader with a disturbed look, that's a new face to him. "Do you know who killed her?" Rick asked with a shaken voice.

Nola looked up and placed the ripped paper back in the file, closing it. "Why would I?" Nola replied slowly.

* * *

Rick stared at Vera's locker, holding the key the governor gave him earlier today. He looked at his wrist, the watch read 7:30PM

He sighed and placed the key inside the hole, twisting it and opening the locker. He placed his hand on the handle and saw the bag Vera put inside it, he smiled slightly and found the zipper. He unzipped it slowly and opened the bag, rummaging through it. 

His hand touched a phone-like object, he wrapped his hand around the rectangular shaft and pulled it out to reveal exactly what he expected. He used a sim card pin and placed it inside the side of the phone, ejecting a tray. He stole the sim card and placed the phone back in the bag, closing the locker. 

Seven minutes later he entered inside the governors office, it was dark with only a small source of orange light revealing the black chair Nola sits at. 

Rick confronted the computer on the side of the bench and logged in with her and Nola's secret details, he injected a sim card reader into the PC. A new window popped up on the screen containing files from the phone, he found the correct folder containing texts with Raven and opened it. Thanks to Rick's curiosity, he read through the texts and went off task.

The final messages between Vera and Raven was Raven telling her friend to meet her outside the prison where Vera found her dead, he wondered if Nola knew something about her death despite her claims that she didn't. 

After nearly an hour of reading through texts, his heart pounded slightly as he read something that stood out. 

"You shouldn't of tried to kill her but I understand why you did, I euthanized my mother because it needed to happen for my own well being. Nola is asking for it."

Rick grinned and saved the message to SERVER01 and printed it, he grabbed the evidence and used a system of keys to unlock a hidden drawer. He found Nola's black box and opened it, placing the evidence inside and locking everything up once again. 

His task has been completed, who knows what's next?


	13. Channing

_TWO WEEKS LATER..._ The brawler doors opened and revealed Angelina who was sitting in the far left corner of the van, she stood up with hand cuffs attached to her wrists and stepped out slowly. 

Two officers confronted the returned prisoner and escorted her inside the building, the gates opened and allowed an entrance back into the prison. Ms Miles and Mr Murray walked her inside and the inmates noticed her immediately. 

"Ya fucking dog!" An inmate called out as Angelina sluggishly walked down the corridors, the drugs the hospital provided her with haven't worn off completely yet. 

"Remember, don't cause anymore trouble. The governor has already informed me about you," Officer Murray explained. 

Angelina looked up at the man and her heart dropped when she saw Nola instead of him, she began to freak out. She elbowed Ms Miles in the neck and backed away into the corner crying. 

"Stay away from me!" Angelina cried as multiple other officers confronted the scene, prisoners pointed and laughed from all directions. 

Rick stared at Angelina in shock, wondering what's her deal. He checked on Ms Miles to make sure she was okay but all Angelina could see was Nola slitting the officer's throat with a kitchen knife, similar to the one Nola held at her own neck. Blood splattered all over the walls and Angelina screamed in horror. 

"Brooks!" Ms Miles yelled as she forced the crazed prisoner to stand up as three other guards forcefully restricted her in their arms. 

"Let me go! Kill her! Fucking kill her!" Angelina shouted, inmates pointed and laughed from all sides as they witnessed Brook's psychotic breakdown. 

Nola whispered something into another guard as they ran down the hallways, Angelina continued to fight but nothing worked. Nola began to move closer to the inmate, smiling wickedly as she stared down at her victim crouching on the floor, 

"You fucking bitch, you did this to me..." Angelina growled. 

Nola acted like she had no clue about Angelina's claims, she then turned her head towards the nurse running over to the situation with a needle. Angelina screamed and cussed, no way was she going to be injected with drugs like an animal. 

Nola obviously grew tired of the inmate's ways and snapped. "Shut up! Do it... Now," Nola ordered the nurse as she awkwardly nodded and jabbed the needle forcefully into Angelina's shoulder, the aggression calmed and she snapped into sleep almost immediately. Nola and three other officers stood over her. "Take her to medical and release her in the morning," The governor ordered as she walked away. 

* * *

"Connors! Governor wants-" Ms Miles called out from the entrance to the laundry.

"Wants to see me, what's new?" Rita sighed as she stepped down from the steam press and approached Miles with one eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

Rita and Linda strolled down the corridors silently. "What does she want?" Rita asked.

"Angelina Brooks..." Ms Miles answered blankly, Rita frowned. "What about her?" She asked again.

"She returned from hospital hours ago, I assume McKenzie wants to know if you know who bashed her," Ms Miles replied. "You know anything?" She added. 

Rita shook her head though she knew exactly who was responsible for it. 

"Thought not," Linda sighed as she took out her swipe card and opened the door to staff headquarters. 

The pair reached the office, Linda opened the door. "Connors here to see you," Linda said. 

"Bring her in," Nola nodded. Rita stepped inside and stood by the desk, turning her head to watch Miles leave. 

Nola smiled and stood up from her chair slowly, approaching the Top Dog similar in height to herself.

"If this is more of your mind games I'm not interested," Rita warned. 

"Don't jump to conclusions," Nola laughed. "I'm informing you about Brooks, she's back," Nola explained. 

Rita rolled her eyes, wondering if this is just Nola trying to intimidate her or test her strength. "Haven't I told you that I have no interest in becoming a team? I don't need your news reports Governor," Rita frustratingly reminded. 

Nola glared into Rita's eyes with no expression. "In that case I'll just cut to the chase.. I'm not moving her out of your unit, you and your crew can deal with her," Nola explained. 

"Are you kidding me? She pulled a gun on me and you're going to keep her in my radiance? Talk about a murder waiting to happen," Rita angrily said.

"On who's part?" Nola smiled.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon so you tell me..." Rita coldly replied.

"Well since you have no interest in forming an alliance then you are no use to me at all dead or alive, to be honest I'm not bothered in filling out the paper work to move Brooks. I wouldn't waste my energy on someone like you," Nola chuckled. 

"If one of us dies it comes back on you.. I heard you're in deep shit with the board over Mr Channing's murder, do you really need more instability?" Rita challenged. 

Nola paused, smile fading. Rita felt satisfied over what she just said. "Don't worry about me, I have my ways," Nola explained.

Rita shrugged and turned away to the door, signalling Miles.

"One more thing before you leave..." Nola spoke up. 

Rita turned to her shoulder and waited. "Yeah?"

"My offer is still pending for this very moment, we can form an alliance and stop the drug trade, violence, and any potential threats to you or your crew. Ensure you stay on top where you rightfully belong," Nola persuaded.

Rita delayed her response, setting the scene for anticipation. "This is your last chance," Nola added on.

The Top Dog smiled and tilted her head. "Fuck you," She replied, opening the door and exiting. Nola sat at her desk motionlessly.

* * *

Rita walked outside to the yard, she saw Kaz sitting with Snake and Venom chatting. They noticed Rita and approached her. 

"What did the governor want? She made you miss work unit!" Snake asked. 

"She asked me if she wants to form an alliance again, I swear she never gives up!" Rita raised her voice. 

"Well that's The Grim Reaper for you, I'd stay away..." Snake replied. 

"What did you say?" Venom asked. 

"No of course, why do you think they call her the G.R? Everyone involved with her ends up dead," Rita explained. 

Kaz nodded towards Snake who was staring back at her, Rita wondered what that was about. "What's happening?" Rita asked. 

"Did you hear...? Angelina's back," Snake asked. 

Rita nodded. "Yeah Miles told me and bloody Nola's keeping her in our unit."

"Are we gonna do something?" Kaz asked. 

"I'm going to confront Ruth about this, strike some fear into her and warn their entire crew that if they try anything that they'll wish they were never born," Rita explained. 

"Good idea.. They can't win," Snake smiled.

* * *

Angelina's eyes opened from a deep sleep in medical, strapped to a bed. Her eye sight cleared up and she saw Nola who was standing over her, staring into her. 

"Welcome back," Nola greeted as if nothing happened. 

Angelina frowned and sat up, wriggling her wrists as they were cramping up. She was so frightened about what will happen to her now that she's back behind bars with that sadistic governor to watch over her, will she survive the fallout?

"Release me," Angelina said slowly. 

"I will... After you tell the detectives about Channing," Nola coldly replied. 

"I told you I will," Angelina assured. 

"Good..." Nola smiled with a sinister tone. 

Angelina watched the governor with raging hatred, this was her future, being under control by a psychotic monster who has no empathy or morals whatsoever.

"Why are you doing this..?" Angelina asked. 

Nola blinked slowly and sat down on a chair beside the bed, crossing her legs. "Why am I doing this?" Nola repeated the question.

"You bashed me, you framed someone else, now you want me to tell detectives about Marie.. Why?" Angelina asked angrily. 

Nola sighed. "Because you are going to save me, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Wentworth yet," Nola explained. 

"I don't think I will tell the detectives anything then if it means you'll fuck off out of here, I hope we get a new governor," Angelina taunted. 

Nola turned her head slowly to Angelina who was staring back at her fearlessly, The Grim Reaper stood up and walked closer to the bed and stared down at the inmate and grabbed her by the throat as hard as she could. 

"You will tell those detectives everything you know or you'll drown in a pool of your blood, is that clear?" Nola asked quietly, watching Angelina choke and gasp for air. 

Nola held onto her neck for a five more seconds before letting her grip loose, Angelina stared at Nola with fear. Nola held her radio to her mouth and turned it on. 

"Bring the detectives into medical," Nola ordered.

* * *

"During the riot last year, Marie confronted Derek about their brothels business and things got heated. She confessed over the phone that she wished Derek would drop dead, Marie lost her temper and stabbed him, he bled out and she left before anyone saw her near his body," Angelina revealed. 

The two detectives looked at each other curiously, Nola stood in the corner near the door to medical.

"Do you have proof of your claims?" One of the detectives asked.

Angelina stared at Nola briefly and nodded, she watched Nola confront the detectives.

"Ms Brooks turned this phone in which contains a prerecorded voice message between Marie Winter and Angelina Brooks after Derek Channing's death proven by the time of the call, Marie confesses to murder," Nola explained. 

The detective tapped the play button and listened. 

"I finished him off, I killed Derek and Connors is the main suspect. Call me back as soon asap!" - The recording ended.

Angelina returns from hospital and is transferred to medical for some tests, Nola meets up with her and reminds her that she's called detectives in saying the prisoner wishes to confess a crime and Angelina is released into general.


	14. Gasoline

TO BE WRITTEN.

Rita confronted Ruth and her crew fiercely at one of the tables in the yard, the crew stared with confusion as Ruth stood up slowly to face Connors one on one. 

"You listen to me Badger, I know you're bringing drugs in and now that Angelina is back that you and your crew will be planning to take over," Rita shouted, all up in Ruth's face. 

"You're a bit paranoid aren't you Connors?" Ruth laughed. 

"I'm not paranoid but you should be, remember what happened last time I caught you?" Rita reminded. 

Rita noticed Ruth's crew standing up and taking a stance beside the inmate, she frowned and wondered if she'll have to take this up a notch to make the message clear. 

"That was then, now I have a bigger crew... Where's your crew Rita?" Ruth challenged. 

"I don't need one to face you, you're no threat to me or my position," Rita explained.

"Why are you standing here then? Here you are telling me how I'm not a threat yet you're trying to put fear into me, hypocritical bitch," Ruth chuckled along with her crew. 

Rita growled as she watched her walls being crashed down, this can't be good..

"Your walls are closing in Connors, you can't stay Top Dog forever," Ruth added. 

Rita stood motionlessly for a while, trying to contain her anger. 

"Time for you to meet your maker, join the rest of the fallen ones!" Ruth obnoxiously said. 

Rita lost all composure and grabbed Ruth's collar and pulled her closer, lifting her fist getting ready to smash her head in before Ruth's crew ran behind her and held a shiv her neck, Rita let Ruth go and sighed. 

"Dumb bitch, don't ever challenge me. Just wait till Angelina returns to general population," Ruth angrily said. 

The woman moved the knife away from her neck and Rita stormed away, confronting the exit from the yard and slamming her hand on the bars in anger. She entered inside the prison and frustratingly stormed through the corridors, inmates watched the angry Top Dog with curiosity. 

Rita turned the corner and noticed Nola who was watching her with surprise, she tried her best to ignore the governor but unfortunately that didn't work.

"Connors.. Brooks has been released from medical, no doubt-" Nola grinned.

"Fuck off you crazy, psycho bitch!" Rita shouted with rage, cutting the governor off.

Nola's eyes widened in surprise. "Looks like you need some time in the slot am I right?" Nola suggested as she signalled guards over. 

Rita flew her fist into Nola's face, punching her so hard that teeth fell out of Nola's mouth. Nola covered her face and moaned in agony as Mr Stewart and Mr Murray restrained an unhinged Rita, trying their best to shove her to the slot. 

The guards escorted the Top Dog down the hallways, inmates watched her in shock and some were chanting. 

"Yes Rita!" An inmate called out. "Rita The Beater!"

* * *

Angelina lugged a bottle of gasoline with her into her unit shortly after stealing Ms Bennett's swipe card, she watched the guard run after her. Angelina laughed and pulled her middle finger out at the ex governor as she ran into the unit and flooded it with gasoline, running back out and using the swipe card to shut the gates.

Vera ran towards the high inmate and tried to snatch the card off her, Angelina pulled out a shiv and pointed it towards her. Vera gasped and backed off slowly. 

"Step closer and you'll get it!" Angelina dared as she pulled out a box of matches and lit one, throwing it into the back of the unit which was now locked. 

"What the fuck's going on?" Snake asked, running out of her cell with Venom behind her. The gasoline began to light up at the far end of the room, Snake and Venom ran towards the gates and screamed for freedom. 

"Let us out!" Snake screamed, shaking the bars forcefully. "You're so fucking dead!" Snake added as Venom screamed for help. 

Venom turned around and saw the fire blazing towards them. "Fuck!" She gasped. 

Angelina smile faded when she turned around to see multiple guards running towards her, someone grabbed the back of her shirt and choke slammed her to the ground and taking the swipe card. 

"Take the fire out!" Ms Miles yelled as it grew bigger than ever. 

"Get us out!" Snake demanded.

Jake ran towards the explosive scene with a fire extinguisher as Vera grabbed the swipe card off Angelina on the floor and unlocked the gates, the fire began to grow bigger and as Snake and Venom ran out as fast as they could, the blaze exploded which caused them to fall onto the cold floor. 

"Take it out!" Miles yelled as Jake unleashed on the fire. "Take her to the slot now!" Jake ordered as he sprayed the unit.

* * *

Rita woke up to the sounds of keys rattling, she opened her eyes to see the door to the slot open. A light shined through the dark as Mr Murray entered inside, staring at the Top Dog with amusement. 

"It's the middle of the night... What do you want?" Rita asked tiredly. 

"Come with me," Mr Murray ordered. Rita rolled her eyes and sat up, standing up and leaving the confined room. 

Rita and Murray strolled through the dark corridors and over to a staircase, Rita looked down and frowned in suspicion but didn't think too much of it.

The two climbed down into blackness, it was so dark that Rita was afraid that she'd fall down due to the lack of light. Rick pulled a flashlight out of his vest and turned it on, revealed a door that leads into the boiler room. 

He took a key out of his pocket and placed it inside the hole and turned it, opening the door and shoving Rita inside forcefully. 

"Fucking watch it!" Rita warned as she watched the door close unnervingly slow, she turned her head to see Nola standing in the darkness.

"For fucks sake what?" Connors frustratingly asked, she was getting tired of Nola not taking the hint. 

Nola moved closer and stared into Rita's eyes with anger, there was a bruise on the side of her face and dry blood stains.

"You thought assaulting me would keep me away? You thought wrong," Nola explained.

"I can do it again if you wish?" Rita asked amusingly.

Nola raised her eyebrow and put her hand in her pocket, pulling it out again to reveal a gun. Rita gasped, her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. 

"I wouldn't.. Now you're going to listen to me, you will 'lag' to me from now on," Nola demanded as she pointed the gun to the inmate.

"Lag on the girls?" Rita asked with her voice shaking, unable to take her eyes off the gun. "Yes," Nola replied, placing her hand on the trigger.

"As I heard from the prisoners, you can't have control forever. Your days as Top Dog are numbered and I'll make sure of that," Nola promised.

Rita looked up and sighed. "Okay..."


	15. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New officer Zack Davis arrives and Vera is determined to find out Nola's secrets.

Zack took a deep breath, composed himself and walked inside Wentworth for the first time. He noticed his tour guide from a few weeks ago Vera Bennett as she smiled at the new staff member, he felt safe and capable despite the overwhelming fear of starting a career in high security prisons. 

"Mr Davis, welcome!" Vera greeted as she confronted Zack, shaking his hand. 

"Hello Ms Bennett, this is Wentworth huh?" Zack giggled. "Indeed it is, now.. You have your swipe card and other utensils with you?" Vera double checked. 

Zack nodded. "Good! Come with me, I'll take you to Governor McKenzie's office so you two can meet," Vera explained as she used her swipe card to enter general population as the new guard followed. 

The two strolled through the hallways, the inmates watched the new blood with curiosity. "Hey hottie! Hope you're stickin' around," An inmate called out as Zack gulped awkwardly. 

"Don't worry this happens every time, particularly with male guards," Vera comforted. 

"Not surprised," Zack replied. "You were Governor here once right?" He asked. 

Vera nodded and remembered the times of Bea Smith and Joan Ferguson, that 'interesting' era of the prison all taking place under her control years ago.

"I was, I stepped down though as I'm happy being a normal officer," Vera lied, she knew the truth and she knew that Nola outdid her in the board's eyes.

"And that's when Ms McKenzie replaced you?" Zack asked, Vera nodded. "What do you think of her?" He asked.

Vera remained silent for a while before replying. "Um... She's quite tough and intimidating but she's right for the job," Vera lied again.

"I got that vibe when I saw her on the news about the shooting of Raven Emmett, I'm a little nervous to meet her," Zack confessed. 

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite," Vera laughed.

* * *

Nola looked up at the door which was being knocked at. "Come in," The governor called out as she watched the door open to reveal Vera and a new officer stepping inside. 

"Governor McKenzie, this is Zack Davis. He'll be joining the team," Vera explained, signalling over to Zack standing next to her nervously. 

Nola put on a fake smile and observed the new blood. "Mr Davis, nice to meet you. I hope your experience at Wentworth is as enjoyable as mine's been so far," Nola laughed.

"Haha thanks, so what can I expect? Any prisoners I need to look out for?" Mr Davis asked. 

"The women are... Nice, they won't harm you," Nola lied. 

Vera rolled her eyes at the governor, Nola noticed this straight away.

"Does this place have a Top Dog like Barnhurst?" Zack asked curiously, Nola nodded.

"Inmate Rita Connors is leading the women," Vera explained. 

"Something tells me that's going to change..." Nola spoke up.

Vera and Zack went silent, Mr Davis began to feel awkward. He's getting this very strange vibe from the governor like something unsettling about her.

"What do you mean?" Zack awkwardly asked.

"Ms Bennett can you conduct a tour for Mr Davis? Just so he knows his way around the prison," Nola requested, avoiding the question. 

Vera nodded and signalled Zack to follow her, he took once last look at his governor and left the office. The two began to walk out of staff headquarters and to the elevators, Vera chose the floor and shut the doors.

"What was that about uh.. Connors back there?" Zack spoke up. 

"I'm not sure, Connors recently attacked Ms McKenzie so she's probably holding a grudge of some sort. Rita's being released into general population today," Vera explained.

"Wait... Wasn't Connors the inmate that escaped after killing uh.. Marie Winter?" Zack asked, remembering watching the news months ago about the riot and escape.

"Yes she is, she's one of our high profile prisoners and she's serving life.. She's the most dangerous because she has nothing else to lose," Vera explained. 

The elevator doors opened and the two were in general population, they stepped out and strolled through the hallways. Zack was getting more 'treatment' from the inmates as he followed Ms Bennett around. 

The pair reached a unit. "Ooh look at that eye-candy over there aye?" An inmate called out, Zack turned around to see a big inmate approaching him. 

"Ms Bennett who's he? Would ya like a gobbie?" The woman laughed. 

"Jenkins that's enough, Mr Davis this is Sue Jenkins," Vera introduced. "But they call me Boomer," Boomer corrected. 

"Where'd you come from?" Boomer asked. 

"Barnhurst," Zack answered, he noticed Boomer's eyes widen as he said that. 

"You wouldn't know an inmate called Maxine Conway aye?" Boomer asked curiously. 

Zack knows Maxine, she's been Top Dog at Barnhurst for two years now. "I do, she's Top Dog at Barnhurst and she's getting parole next month," Zack revealed.

"Oh my god so am I! I haven't seen Maxie in forever," Boomer laughed.

"Well now you know Jenkins, we have to go," Vera chuckled. 

"Oh.. Okay," Boomer awkwardly nodded as she walked back inside her unit.

* * *

Vera broke into the governors office once again and stormed over to the computer, repeating the same steps to log in. She opened the files application with anticipation and scrolled through to find...

SERVER01.

Ms Bennett opened it and found multiple files with strange titles such as "GRAVES" and "VICTIMS" along with some names such as "MIRANDA" and "MRICK" Vera frowned as she noticed the similarities behind the file and Rick's name, Rick Murray. 

She decided that it was probably best to see what was inside the file in case it held any information useful, before she opened it Vera grabbed a USB from her pocket and plugged it into the computer.

She opened the file and found documents, most of the wording was code all except a document named "RAVENGUN" Vera's heart dropped when she read the name, something about it shook her but she couldn't resonate why.

Vera double clicked it and opened the document containing a link at the top and lots of writing, Vera clicked the blue sentence which opened a small window on the screen which appeared to be exchanged messages between a user called "MRICK" and "MIRANDA". 

'Has Blaze supplied you with the gun?" - Miranda.

"Yes, I'm waiting outside of Wentworth." - MRICK.

"Good, stay there until you see her then shoot" - Miranda. 

Vera's jaw opened when she realised what the messages meant... This was before Raven was murdered and these messages are on Nola's private server meaning Nola knows about what happened to Raven, could she of been involved?

Vera decided to go back to the files and click on "GRAVES" she scrolled through different names, were these names of Nola's victims? 

'Susan Baker'

'David Smith'

'Will Jackson...' Vera gasped as she read, she clicked on it and snooped once again and found a document containing picture. The ex governor was frightened to open what might be shocking to see but she did it anyway, Vera covered her mouth.

The photo showed what appeared to be Jackson on the floor, bloody and bashed to the point his body was dismantled. 

Vera moved the mouse onto the second picture but before she could click, she felt something jab her in the neck. She took a glance at the computer screens reflecting and saw she has a needle in her neck and a finger was pushing it down, Vera tried to get out of the corner but her senses became weak and her eyesight was blurred. 

Vera fell to the ground and hit her head on the desk on her way down, she opened her eyes slightly to see Nola running her fingers through her hair slowly and softly. 

"That wasn't very smart was it Vera?" Nola smirked as she revealed a gun in her hand, Vera fell unconscious.

Nola smiled as she placed her hand on the trigger and as she was about to shoot, she looked up and saw Zack Davis staring through the window in shock. Nola placed the gun back in her pocket and stood still with a shocked expression on her face, there's a new witness.

Nola regained her composure and lifted Vera up and took her elsewhere from her office, covering her tracks.. This plan has turned out to be a mess.


End file.
